


Partners

by jezebel



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan doesn't accept the choices that Clark has made with his life, and it is up to Lex to make them both see sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the CLFF at kardasi.com.

\- Part 1 -

  
~Smallville June 2005~

  
Clark had completely forgotten that he had applied for the business school at Met U  
until the letter of acceptance came in. It had been so long since he had filled out the  
applications to get into college that he barely even remembered the essays he had  
written.

  
Clark had been sitting in Lex's study at the castle with a number of college prospectus'  
and application packs in front of him when Lex joined him fresh from a conversation  
with his father. It was clear that Lex needed something to distract him from whatever  
Lionel had wanted so Clark decided to break the silence. The first thing that came to  
mind was what he was doing.

  
"What should I study?" Clark had asked.

  
"You could study Business." Lex had said. "Then maybe you could tell me where it is  
that I am going wrong."

  
"Okay." Clark had agreed and added it to his list.

  
Lex had smirked, thinking that he was joking but a week later when it had come to  
essays for scholarships Clark had come around for advice, it had given him another  
excuse to spend time with Lex. At the time it had seemed like a great idea, especially  
if it got him a chance to be with Lex.

  
Now though he had the provisional offer in front of him. A full scholarship to  
Metropolis University for their Business programme, one of the best in the state and  
fully sponsored by LuthorCorp. Clark knew that Lex had not acted on his behalf to  
get him the scholarship and that meant that he had gotten it on his own merit. That  
itself was a reason to seriously consider the offer.

  
Clark had come to a decision half way through his Junior year of high school that  
Journalism was more Chloe's thing than his. Now this oppurtunity would give him a  
good way out of that choice. He still had places at Kansas State and Edge City to  
consider but both came with only an academic scholarship and they were less  
appealing to Clark as they were for Journalism.

  
Clark wondered what his Dad would say if he told him that he wanted to go to  
Metropolis University to study Business.

* * *

  
"I don't care if they pay you a million dollars just to go there, you're not going."  
Jonathan said angrily as Clark brought up the idea the next night over dinner.

  
"But Dad..." Clark attempted to interupt but his father was having none of it.

  
"Clark, what happened to wanting to study Journalism?" Martha Kent asked.

  
Clark shrugged.

  
He wasn't really sure that he could explain it to his parents that he didn't want to do  
that anymore and that he really thought this was the way to go. He had always  
dreamed of Journalism because he wanted to know the truth about the world. The  
problem was that over the last few years he had seen the world at its worst and he  
didn't want to see any more of it. Somehow he thought even if he could explain it his  
father would be too stubborn to listen to reason.

  
"I guess I just think it'd be more interesting." Clark said. "Dad, I don't see the  
problem, you studied business as part of your course. You always tell me about how  
you met Mom in that accounts class that you took..."

  
"That was different." Jonathan responded. "It was for the farm. This is different, you  
only want this because of Luthor's influence and I won't stand for it. Don't you think  
that he has taken enough from this family without taking you from us too?"

  
"I'm eighteen, Dad. You can't make my decisions for me anymore but neither can  
Lex. I want to do this for me, not anyone else. Besides, you can't tell me what to do."

  
"While you live under my roof you'll live under my rules." Jonathan said.

  
Clark wondered if his father would ever get bored of trotting out that cliched old  
chestnut. He decided within himself that there was really only one answer to this  
statement that his father would understand.

  
"Fine." Clark said as he stood, pushing his chair back from the dinner table. "I'll  
move out as soon as I have a place to go."

  
"Clark, honey, settle down..." His mother said trying to hide the alarm in her voice.

  
"No." Clark said firmly. "Dad isn't going to let up on this issue and I'm sick of him  
judging Lex. This has nothing to do with him and he's still pushing the anti-Luthor  
message. I can't live here anymore."

  
"Son, you're making a big mistake." Jonathan said gravely.

  
Clark didn't listen. Instead he turned on his heel and headed out of the Kent  
homestead and just carried on walking. It was only when he hit the city limits that he  
realised that he had most likely been walking for a long while and stopped.

  
Clark found a small hill that overlooked Metropolis and sat down, watching the lights  
of the city as he thought through his predicament. He had not expected his father to  
react favourably to the news that he wanted to study business but he had at least  
expected some discussion. Jonathan was just too stubborn on some issues and Clark  
knew this was one of them.

  
He hadn't meant to walk out but he had been so angry and now it seemed as if it really  
was the right thing to do. Maybe this way his Dad would see just how serious he was.

  
The only thing that Clark didn't know was what he was going to do next. After a few  
minutes he realised that there really was only one place to go. He couldn't go to the  
Ross' because they would call his parents to come and get him and he was pretty sure  
that Gabe would do the same. Lex was the only one that wouldn't judge him, he at  
least knew what it was like to have problems with an overbearing father, so that is  
where he decided to go.

  
After all, Lex was his best friend and he would never turn Clark away, he never could  
say no to Clark.

* * *

  
The castle was dark by the time Clark got there. Even with his super speed it was late  
by the time he reached Smallville again, and he had taken a detour around the city so  
that he could think over what he was going to tell Lex. Clark also took the chance to  
pick up a few things. That meant that it was nearly midnight when he even reached  
the fences and squeezed through the small gap that he had left there so that he  
wouldn't have to continually reshape the already weakened bars.

  
The porch light was the only one that was on, as if it welcomed any visitors that might  
wander in overnight. Clark was about to knock when the door opened and Enrique  
came out wearing a dressing gown over stripped, cotton pyjamas.

  
"Good Evening Master Clark." He said, not showing any signs of sleep deprivation  
from being called from his bed. "Master Lex is sleeping, however I could wake him  
for you if that is required."

  
"No." Clark said a little too quickly, realising after he had said it that he sounded too  
adamant that they not wake Lex. "I mean, I'll just..."

  
A light came on from upstairs and before Clark could finish his statement he was  
faced with a bare chested Lex leaning over the bannister from the upstairs and peering  
down at him.

  
"Clark?" Lex asked, the surprise clear in his voice. "What are you doing here so  
late?"

  
"I'm sorry. I'll go." Clark apologised and he realised that even though Lex was his  
best friends it was still impolite to show up in the middle of the night. Especially  
when Lex had to work the next morning.

  
"It's okay." Lex said as he made his way down the stairs.

  
Clark felt his guilt deepen as he realised that he had not only woken Lex but was now  
pulling him from his bed to deal with his meaningless problems.

  
"I'm sorry." Clark said when Lex came closer to him.

  
"Don't be stupid Clark, you know that you're always welcome here. Even at 2 am."  
Lex added the last part with a wry smile and Clark could see that his friend truly  
didn't mind his being here. "Enrique, you can go back to sleep. Clark and I will look  
after ourselves." Lex said more formally to the other man.

  
"Of course Sir. Master Clark." He said with a nod of deference and then turned to  
leave. Clark could almost see him sleeping with one eye open just in case his Master  
needed anything while he was asleep, he supposed that was what staff did.

  
"I'm sorry." Clark said again once they were alone. "I just...I didn't know where else  
to go."

  
Lex was worried, Clark's voice sounded hollow and empty as if someone had just  
taken the bottom out of his world and shattered everything that he knew to be true.  
Lex knew how that felt. He had been the same way when a raven-haired angel had  
saved him from his own self destruction and pulled him back from the jaws of death.  
He had continued to feel it every day since when that same angel had continued to  
destroy his illusions of a jaded and cynical world and put back some of the hope that  
Lex had presumed dead when they buried his mother.

  
Now he wondered if it was his turn to repay that favour and give Clark a little hope,  
help or advice that he might need. In truth he would do whatever it was that Clark  
needed and he would do it in an instant because that was what you did for the man  
you loved. Even if that love was not repaid Lex wanted to take that emptiness out of  
the beautiful Clark.

  
"It's okay." Lex said as he beckoned Clark to follow him. "Let's go into the kitchen.  
I'll make some warm milk and you can tell me all about it. Where have you been  
anyway? You look half frozen."

  
Clark smiled wanly. He didn't feel the cold and assumed that he had windburn from  
running back from the city, it always gave his cheeks a soft red glow.

  
"Do you even know where your kitchen is?" He asked dubiously, it was an old joke  
between them and felt comfortable for Clark to say it. "I'm surprised that you don't  
need a guide to get around this place. Especially to the areas that you don't go to  
often."

  
"I use the kitchen." Lex said. "How else would I order the servants around if I didn't  
know where they hide?"

  
Clark laughed as they entered the kitchen and pulled himself up so that he was sitting  
at the breakfast bar as he watched Lex make his way around the kitchen.

  
It was true, Lex did know what he was doing and Clark soon had a mug of warm milk  
in front of him with a drop of something alcoholic in it as well. It was just a touch but  
Clark could smell it. He knew that it was supposed to be medicinal, even his mother  
swore by a small amount of whisky or scotch to warm someone up, but Clark was  
underage and not used to alcohol.

  
As he looked up to question Lex giving him alcohol he realised that the other man  
was still naked from the waist up, his friend obviously felt the glance because a  
moment later he rubbed his arms as if he was cold from the stare. Clark looked away  
again and took a sip of his milk, it was not so bad as he had thought, the alcohol gave  
him a warm feeling inside. Maybe the medicinal effects were more than just an old  
wive's tale.

  
Lex had felt Clark's eyes on him as the younger man surveyed his body. It worried  
him. Lex had not meant to make Clark feel uncomfortable and really just wanted to  
know why the other man was here. It was not a regular occurrence for Clark to  
appear at the castle in the middle of the night. At least not the real Clark. Fantasy  
Clark often came by late at night while Lex was alone in his bed, but this was the real  
one and Lex wondered why he was here.

  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Lex asked after Clark had settled and seemed to have  
relaxed a little. Whether it was the small amount of cognac in his milk or the warmth  
of being inside that had settled him Lex didn't know but something made him think  
that maybe Clark would be ready to talk.

  
"Dad and I had an argument." Clark said sadly. "He said that he didn't want me to  
take the scholarship that I got for Metropolis University."

  
Lex was confused. Jonathan Kent was the last person that he would have thought  
would have discouraged Clark from going to college and that meant that there was  
something wrong with the scholarship that Clark had been offered.

  
"Clark, if it isn't enough or something you know that I'll give you whatever you need."  
Lex said. "The offer I made still stands, it was not a one time offer."

  
Clark smiled at that. Lex had offered at the beginning of all of this to give Clark  
whatever he needed to get through college. Of course he had turned him down  
because Clark had never accepted any of the gifts, small or large, that Lex had  
offered. Still, Clark knew that Lex would do anything for him that he could and that  
made Clark feel warm and happy inside.

  
"It's not that." Clark insisted. "Dad wants me to study Journalism or something, but I  
was offered a scholarship for the Business school."

  
Lex shook his head as he realised what the real problem was.

  
"And Jonathan doesn't want you to have anything to do with the Luthor family." Lex  
replied knowingly. "And studying business alludes to some sinister connection with  
Satan and his son."

  
"I know." Clark said with a shake of his head. "It's stupid. He never seems to  
understand me."

  
"When did you get interested in business, Clark?" Lex asked. Clark was taken aback,  
he had not expected the question.

  
"Well, I guess after my work placement." He answered after a moment's thought. "I'd  
mever really thought about it much before that."

  
Clark had spent a week of his Junior year working with Lex at the fertiliser plant and  
while a lot of it had been quite mundane and menial he had learned enough about the  
business side of things to see that there was a lot more to this work than there was to  
the every day ins and outs of farm work. Clark had wanted to get off the farm for a  
while and he could see that the business world was a way of doing that. He had  
always thought that if he made enough money he would be able to do something that  
he wanted to do as well as helping his parents on the farm. He supposed that his work  
placement was the first time that he had even considered that there was a life beyond  
the farm.

  
"So in other words it was being around me that made you want to take this course of  
action?" Lex asked.

  
"No." Clark replied. "Lex, you didn't force this on me, you just opened my eyes to a  
whole lot of possibilities that I hadn't thought possible before. Before I met you my  
life was always going to be in Smallville but you showed me that there is a whole  
world out there and that I could be a part of it."

  
"It's not all good out there in the big wide world." Lex countered warningly. He didn't  
want to focus on just what else he would like to open Clark's eyes to and what other  
possibilities lay out there for a young man like Clark. "Maybe you should listen to  
your father on some things. He probably only wants what is best for you."

  
"I'm not a kid. I can look after myself" Clark huffed and in doing so he showed just  
how immature he still was.

  
Lex didn't mind, not really, not when it showed some of the innocence that Clark still  
held inside him. Lex would do anything to preserve that so his friend didn't have to  
lose any more of the humanity that made him so beautiful as a person. Lex knew  
what it was like to be bitter and cynical, he didn't know if Clark could survive living  
like that and nor should he have to.

  
"I know that Clark." Lex said. "What are you going to do about your father?"

  
"He told me that I had to live by his rules as long as I was living under his roof."  
Clark said. There was a wicked smile on his face and Lex knew that there was  
something wrong.

  
"Clark, you didn't..." Lex said as he realised what it was that Clark was going to say.

  
"I did." Clark said. "I told him that he couldn't tell me what to do and that I would  
move out as soon as I had some place else to go."

  
Lex leaned against the kitchen counter, not sure if he could trust the feet that were  
holding him up as he realised the enormity of what it was that Clark was telling him.

  
"Clark, you can't do that." Lex said softly. "Your parents love you, they are only  
trying to do what's right. Your dad just wants to protect you."

  
"I don't think that staying away from you is what's right for me." Clark said. "and I  
know I don't need to be protected from you."

  
Lex had to admit that hearing those words from Clark made him feel something inside  
that was akin to the warmth of love. The fact that Clark could trust him at all after  
some of the lies that had passed between them was a testament to just how great their  
friendship was. Of course, if Lex had his wish then they would be so much more than  
friends.

  
"Lex, I know that it's a lot to ask but can I stay here?" Clark asked. The question  
seemed sudden, sudden enough that Lex was dumbfounded when Clark asked it.  
Clark took his stunned silence as a bad thing and continued to put forward his case. "I  
swear, you won't even notice I'm here. I can help out around the house or whatever  
and it's not forever, just until I can find somewhere else."

  
"Clark, your father hates me as it is." Lex said. "How do you think he'd feel if I took  
you away from your family?"

  
"Please Lex." Clark begged. "If I don't stay here I don't know where I'll go. I can't go  
back there, not yet at least."

  
Clark had batted the long eyelashes and given him a slight pout. It was enough to  
melt Lex's heart. Deep inside him Lex knew that he could deny this boy nothing and  
would use every tool in his impressive arsenal to make Clark's life easier, but he also  
wanted to at least try and keep Jonathan onside. Finally he answered.

  
"You can stay." Lex said calmly. "But I want you to go home and make peace with  
your dad tommorow, after school."

  
It was a compromise and one that Lex saw as a concession that even Jonathan would  
agree to. It was late, there was nothing wrong with letting Clark stay for just one  
night. After all, it was not as if it was going to be permanent. Clark would miss his  
mother's cooking or some other thing about home and within days Lex knew that he  
would be alone in the Luthor family home once again.

  
"Thanks." Clark said, his face breaking into that gorgeous smile that made Lex want  
to melt.

  
"Let's get you settled in one of the guest suites." Lex said, not feeling comfortable  
with the way that Clark was suddenly looking at him as if he were a grateful puppy.

  
Clark followed Lex up the stairs and into the room across from Lex's. Clark tried to  
hide his disappointment when Lex closed his own bedroom door with a simple  
goodnight. Clark had not expected an invitation to bed down with Lex but there was  
a part of him that wanted to do just that.

  
Finally Clark settled on his bed and tried to concentrate on sleeping but just knowing  
that Lex was across the hall made it harder to think. Lex was his friend but Clark had  
other feelings that didn't feel very friendly, at least not when you were thinking about  
your best friend in that way.

  
Little did he know that across the hall Lex was feeling just as guilty about his own  
impure thoughts.

* * *

  
The next day passed slowly for Clark and the threat of his angry father seemed even  
worse as the day progressed. Earlier in the day he had gone home to change and grab  
stuff for school. He was careful to do so while both his parents were busy so that they  
would not see him and with the help of super speed he knew that he had not been  
noticed.

  
Clark wanted nothing more than to go back to the haven that he had built for himself  
at the castle and hide away. Unfortunately he had promised Lex the night before and  
agreed again at breakfast to go and see his father that afternoon and so here he was.  
But as he slowed from his inhumanly fast run to a slow jog just outside the Kent  
family farm, Clark couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen and  
that the day was about to get a whole lot worse.

  
"Clark? Is that you?" His mother called as he continued his walk down the dirt drive  
that led to their house. "Have you been at school?"

  
Clark realised that having not seen his parents in nearly 24 hours that they might have  
wondered where he was gone. It was only now that he realised that he had probably  
worried his mother. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

  
"I'm sorry." Clark said softly. "I should have thought to call but Lex insisted that I go  
to school and it was real late when I got there last night." He said.

  
"It's okay Clark, we just worried about where you were." Martha replied. "I'm glad  
that Lex allowed you to stay."

  
The outer door banged shut and Clark jumped around to see his father. He had  
obviously seen his son walk up to the house and had headed in from whatever chore it  
was that he was doing. Clark began to wish that his Dad hadn't seen him, at least that  
way he would not have to deal with his father's ire.

  
"Where have you been?" Jonathan yelled. "No, don't answer that. I know where  
you've been. With that bastard Luthor I've no doubt. Did you even stop to think  
about how worried your mother would be?"

  
"I'm sorry." Clark said softly with down turned eyes. He had his own guilt about  
hurting his mother, he had not meant to, but he didn't need an additional guilt trip  
from his Dad.

  
"Sorry doesn't cut it this time, son." Jonathan said. "You can't just treat this house  
like a hotel - I don't care if Luthor has servants to do his bidding, your mother and I  
are more than paid help and we deserve respect too. I want you to go upstairs and  
think about what you've done and I want you to stay away from Lex Luthor."

  
"Jonathan..." Martha chided, she knew that they would not be able to enforce these  
rules and she also thought that he was being too hard on Clark.

  
"No, Martha. He needs to learn. Lex Luthor may be an amoral son of a bitch but I  
won't let Clark turn into one. We taught him better than that."

  
"You can't stop me from seeing Lex." Clark said. "He's my best friend."

  
"And I'm your father. You will obey me." Jonathan said as he took a step towards his  
son.

  
"I'll do whatever the fuck I like, you can't stop me." Clark shouted.

  
Jonathan slapped him hard, one single stroke across his face as he saw red.

  
Clark was dumbfounded, the blow couldn't harm him physically but it was a force  
hard enough to break his heart. Super speed carried him straight out of the home that  
he had grown up in and away from that house.

  
It wasn't until he looked up that he was already on the grounds of Luthor Manor and  
that he felt as if he was home. Clark prayed that Lex would let him stay because if  
not he didn't know where else he could go. There was only one thing that was certain  
and that was that he could never go back.

* * *

  
"Jonathan, how could you?" Martha asked as tears bristled in her eyes and threatened  
to fall. She had fallen into one of the kitchen chairs in disbelief and was still reeling  
from the shock of her husband striking their only son. Jonathan had never raised a  
hand to Clark, even when the boy had gone through a period of temper tantrums and  
throwing things, she couldn't believe that he had changed that now.

  
"I didn't mean it." Jonathan said softly, his voice waivering. "I was just so angry. I  
never meant to lash out but you know how angry I get whenever he mentions Luthor.  
I feel as if one day we're going to lose him to that... to Lex and I couldn't bear it."

  
"I only hope that you haven't already driven him away." Martha said. "You know  
how Clark always takes things to heart."

  
Jonathan prayed too that he was not too late but something was already telling him  
that his son was at the castle with Lex and that he had lost a battle that he had not  
really even been aware of fighting. He didn't know that he had also lost the war.

* * *

  
Lex was working in his office at the castle when he heard the tentative knock on the  
door. He knew that Enrique would answer it, that was what he was paid for after all,  
but Lex wondered who it was that was knocking so softly. Most people that he knew  
would either ring the bell loudly as if to annouce their arrival to the entire house or  
would just barge in. It made him curious enough to go down to see who it was.

  
Clark stood on the doorstep, shoulders hunched and head hung as if he was a  
condemned man awaiting extradition to a certain death, and Lex felt his heart go out  
to the boy.

  
"Clark?" He asked concerned when there was no attempt to come in. "What's the  
matter?"

  
Clark looked up and Lex saw the red rimmed eyes that were irritated from so many  
tears and a cheek that burned a little too red.

  
"I went home." Clark said. His voice was empty and hollow, as if his whole persona  
could break in an instant. "Dad got angry."

  
"Clark..." Lex said softly, feeling empathy with that and reaching out for the boy.  
Clark went to him and sought refuge in those arms. Lex found himself engulfed in a  
hug that he had not meant to initiate and did the only thing he could and held on tight.

  
"He hit me, Lex." Clark said as the tears began to fall. He made no attempt to stop  
them. "He's never hit me before. Not even when I was small and I did something  
wrong."

  
"Oh Clark." Lex said softly, reaching up to stroke a comforting hand through the  
raven hair and noticing that they were now alone in the hall which meant that at some  
point Enrique had left them to it. He would have to remember to give the man a raise.  
"Come on." Lex coaxed, wanting to get them out of the hall and somewhere more  
private.

  
Clark followed Lex without argument as Lex took him to the study and sat him on the  
couch. Clark curled into a tight ball in the corner of the sofa. He looked like a small  
child that was tired and irritable, Lex wondered what had caused the boy so much  
pain. He knew that Jonathan hitting him must have been a shock but surely things  
were not so bad that Clark was broken by it. Lex never thought he would see the day  
that he would find someone that could break Clark's indomitable spirit.

  
Clark cried softly and Lex sat with him, petting him carefully to let him know that he  
was there for him and making sure that the other boy knew that he was not alone. Lex  
was at a loss, he didn't know how he was supposed to fix this because the one thing  
that he had very little experience of was family. His own was more dysfunctional  
than the British royal family and that was saying something, how on earth was he  
supposed to cure the ills of a family more like the Brady Bunch?

* * *

  
An hour later Clark finally quieted and sniffled his last. He looked up and saw that  
Lex was still sitting at his side, eyes trained on Clark as if he was waiting for him to  
do something. Clark knew that Lex had not left his side during the entire outburst and  
he wondered if Lex would think any the less of him for the show of emotion. He  
knew that Lex was never really one for emotional displays.

  
"Sorry." Clark said, as he felt the pain subside and get taken over with embarassment.  
"I just...I didn't know where else to come."

  
"We had this conversation last night Clark." Lex said patiently. "You don't have to  
ask me, you are welcome to stay as long as you need to."

  
"I can't go back there." Clark said. "Not after this."

  
"Clark, your father loves you and your mother will be worried sick." Lex argued.  
"I'm sure that this will all blow over soon enough."

  
"I'm not a kid Lex." Clark countered. "And this is more than me getting grounded for  
having a party while my parents are out of town. Dad wants to dictate my future and I  
can't let him do that."

  
"There must be some compromise. Maybe if you minored in business and majored in  
journalism." Lex offered.

  
Clark shook his head. Lex obviously didn't get it.

  
"This isn't about college, this is about you. Dad wants me to stop seeing you, but I  
can't. You're my future Lex, 'the stuff of legends' you said, and he can't keep me from  
my future. He can't keep me from you."

  
Lex froze, not entirely sure what it was that Clark was saying.

  
Clark felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders having admitted that he  
wanted Lex. He decided that this was the time for his confession. Reaching out  
hesitantly he grazed his knuckles across Lex's cheek and then leaned in to brush his  
lips just as lightly across Lex's own.

  
Lex felt the ghost of lips and let out a soft moan. He had wanted this for so long and  
now he was certain that he was dreaming this. Clark had spoken of their friendship,  
nothing more.

  
Lex pulled away for a moment, wanting to make sure that Clark was sure about this.

  
"Clark, is this what you want?" Lex asked as he tried to fight the urge to go back to  
the kiss.

  
Clark's answer was to continue the kiss. Lex wasn't sure if this was enough of an  
answer, but as the kiss deepened, he could not help but feel that this was right and he  
wrapped his arms around Clark and gave in to the caress.

  
They were kissing, sweet and soft as all first kisses should be, and Clark felt that  
familiar feeling that he had felt as he stood outside the castle earlier.

  
This was home, this was where he was supposed to be, with Lex. He had been right.  
Lex was his future and no one could come between them. Not anymore.

* * *

  
Jonathan was out doing the deliveries late the next afternoon and Martha was busy in  
the kitchen making more apple pies for the talon when the knock came. Usually they  
didn't get that many visitors, Martha rarely saw anyone other than her boys unless she  
was in town and it was unexpected for people to make the trip to the farm, but with  
Clark still missing after the argument with his father she wondered if it was news.  
Wiping her hands on her apron Martha went out to see who it was. She was surprised  
to see Lex standing on her porch.

  
"Mrs. Kent." Lex greeted politely, with a small smile. Martha opened the door wider  
and ushered him in.

  
"Come in Lex. Can I get you a drink? Clark isn't here at the moment..." She said  
lightly, she didn't want to advertise the fact that there was a problem with the family  
and it was always nice to have guests.

  
"I'm not here to see Clark." Lex said patiently. "I actually came by to see you and Mr.  
Kent."

  
"Oh, Jonathan is out at the moment. What can I do for you?" She asked as she  
hovered, not exactly sure what to do. Lex walked to the counter that was covered in  
flour and taking his lead Martha went back to her baking.

  
"I know that Clark didn't come home last night." Lex started, Martha tried her hardest  
not to react. "I know that because he was at the castle. I didn't want you to have to  
worry."

  
"He's a stubborn boy, just like his father." Martha said as she went back to slicing her  
apples. "Did he tell you why he wouldn't come home?"

  
Martha wondered just how much influence Lex did have on her boy and decided that  
this was a good time to ask. Lex had come to them and she had a good idea that him  
not wanting them to worry was not the only reason that he was there.

  
"Clark mentioned that Mr. Kent believes that I am a bad influence on him, but I knew  
it had to be more than that. Clark and I have been friends for over 3 years and he  
knows that his father didn't like it all of that time." Lex said. "I think it has more to do  
with Clark wanting to assert his independence than anything else."

  
"Jonathan thinks that you've put undue pressure on Clark to follow in your footsteps  
and study business." Martha said.

  
"Then Mr. Kent would be incorrect in his assumption. I never studied business. I was  
a science geek in college and the only reason that I have any knowledge at all in the  
area is that Dad insisted that I learn it all from an early age." Lex said. "I certainly  
wouldn't ask Clark to give up his dreams in order to please me."

  
"Do you think that Clark will be home for dinner?" Martha asked. It was her way of  
asking just how long Lex expected Clark to stay at the castle. "I don't want him to be  
a bother."

  
"Mrs. Kent, Clark is welcome to stay with me as long as he likes, he knows that." Lex  
said. "And I'm not sure when he'll be home. I've tried talking to him but as you've  
said he is obstinate when he wants to be."

  
"Would you mind taking a few things with you?" Martha asked as she wiped her  
hands again and made her way into the lounge. "If he's going to stay he should at  
least have some clean clothes and the things he'll need for school."

  
Lex accepted the bag that she sorted out and then made his excuses as he made to  
leave. He couldn't help but think that Martha seemed to be very calm about the whole  
incident and wondered if this was where Clark got his own level-headedness from.

* * *

  
On reflection it was probably not the best thing that they could have done to bring  
some of Clark's things to the castle. The boy seemed to take it as a sign that his  
parents didn't want him home and not that Martha wanted him to be comfortable  
wherever it was that he chose to stay.

  
Lex found that evening that he had a mournful Clark telling him that his parents didn't  
love him anymore. He tried his best to console his lover, telling him that he was  
overreacting and that his mother had just been thinking what was best for him but  
Clark would not believe it. Instead he ended up cuddling close to Lex and being more  
clingy than Lex ever remembered him being.

  
Lex was not a normally tactile person but he had to admit that it was nice to have  
Clark treat him as his own personal security blanket. It was almost as if Clark thought  
that Lex was the only one that cared for him and so he clung on for dear life. Rather  
than being sickening Lex actually liked the idea of Clark relying on him for once.

  
They spent a lot of the evening in Lex's study, eventually Clark settled enough to do  
his homework and Lex took out a book with every intention of reading, but he spent a  
lot of the evening watching Clark.

  
When it got late enough Lex yawned slightly and then stood.

  
"I think it's time for bed." Lex said decisively.

  
Clark looked up at Lex, his doe eyes making the other man's heart melt and  
wondering if there was something wrong.

  
"Lex, can I stay with you tonight?" Clark asked.

  
"Clark..." Lex warned.

  
"I know that we haven't said anything about our relationship and we've only just  
kissed but I just really don't want to be alone."

  
And seeing the look on Clark's face Lex knew he would not say no. Clark already  
resided in his house and in his heart, why not let the boy take up residence in his bed  
as well?

* * *

  
Chloe was the first one to notice that there was something wrong with Clark. She  
prided herself on knowing everything that there was to know about Clark's life and  
yet even she didn't know why he was walking around as if someone had killed his  
puppy. She tried talking to him at school but he brushed her aside, telling her that it  
was nothing and that he was fine. Even Pete couldn't get through to his best friend,  
despite the fact that that the pair of them had been closer recently.

  
Chloe knew that it couldn't be Lana that was getting Clark down, she might be  
oblivious to his attraction for her but without Whitney around she was at least a good  
friend and Clark seemed happy with that. No, there had to be something else that was  
causing a problem.

  
Chloe didn't catch Clark on the way home, she was going to offer him a ride but it  
appeared that he had already left by the time she got out of the Torch office a few  
minutes after school, so she drove to the Kent farm to see what was up.

  
"Hello, Mrs. Kent." Chloe called as she entered the house. She found Martha at the  
table, but surprisingly the Kent woman was not cooking but crying, Chloe pretended  
not to notice as Martha rapidly wiped her eyes and put on her poker face.

  
"Chloe, it's good to see you." Martha said brightly, with no evidence that she had been  
crying just moments before. "I'm afraid that Clark isn't home from school yet. You  
must have missed him."

  
Chloe knew that she had not. Clark had left before her and he always seemed to get  
wherever they were going faster than she could, perhaps because he had not only been  
taught to drive by Jonathan but by Lex.

  
"Well, could you tell him I called by?" Chloe asked. "We need to go over the report  
for the Torch. I know he's not as interested as he was in Journalism but he made a  
commitment to the paper and he's not pulling his weight."

  
She hadn't meant anything by it, but she knew that Martha would give him a gentle  
prodding about his responsibilities and maybe that would have more effect than Chloe  
giving him another lecture. Chloe didn't know that the words would spark another  
bout of tears from Martha. Martha Kent was a strong woman, she had the power to  
stand up to some of the scarier monsters on Chloe's wall of weird and the strength of  
an ox when it came to work around the farm, but something made her cry twice in one  
day. The investigator in Chloe needed to know what it was and the friend in her  
worried for Clark. Was there something that she didn't know?

  
"Oh, Chloe..." Martha said as she let the tears fall. "Clark isn't here." She said. "He  
hasn't been here all week. The truth is, I don't know when he's coming home..."

  
"But he was in school." Chloe reasoned, cringing when she realised she had spoken  
the words out loud.

  
"He's staying with Lex." Martha admitted finally.

  
And as Chloe heard the details of the fight that had led to Clark leaving home she  
wondered if Lex Luthor would be happy now. He had always wanted Clark, Chloe  
could see it even if Clark was blind to his advances, and now he had the other man  
living in his house and no doubt residing in his bed. Everything had worked out very  
well indeed for Lex Luthor and she wondered how much of this he had manipulated.  
When she left the farm she headed straight for the castle. She needed to speak to  
Clark, and not just about the school newspaper but about what a mistake he was  
making with his life.

  
It was about time that Clark Kent heard a few home truths about Lex Luthor and she  
would delight in being the one that burst Lex's bubble too.

* * *

  
Clark had returned to the castle immediately after school as he had done every night  
since he had been staying there. There was something exciting about returning to the  
castle, even when he knew that Lex was not going to be there.

  
Clark walked into the castle, straight past Enrique and headed into Lex's study. Lex  
wasn't there yet, he was still at the fertiliser plant as he had a meeting with Gabe  
Sullivan, Clark sat down and took out his homework. He wanted to get it done before  
Lex came home so that they could spend more time together. Maybe knowing that  
Lex was coming home to him was part of the excitement of being home on time.

  
Clark was half way through his Math homework, learning about simultaneous  
equations, when the door opened. He was surprised that Lex was so early, but also  
excited that his friend had returned, at least he was until he saw that it was not Lex at  
the door at all.

  
"Master Clark?" Enrique asked politely.

  
Clark looked at him and wondered when he had gained a title, he had not really  
spoken to any of the staff since moving in but it appeared that Lex had. Suddenly  
Clark was a 'Master' and was treated with the same deferential respect as all other  
people that might visit Lex.

  
"Yes." Clark said, realising that Enrique was waiting for an answer.

  
"There is a Miss Chloe Sullivan here to see you, sir." He said. "Should I show her  
in?"

  
Clark was speechless, he hadn't expected anyone to know that he was here. There  
was no real secret that he was there but he worried that the townspeople would find  
some way to turn it against Lex. A lot of them thought like his father did and Clark  
hated that. Lex was worth so much more than Lionel, he didn't know why the rest of  
the town could not see that.

  
"Sure." Clark answered and then waited.

  
Enrique nodded and left, when he returned a moment later Chloe was behind him.  
Clark could tell by the look on her face that she was not happy. Then it hit him, he  
was supposed to have met her that afternoon to discuss the next issue of the Torch.  
He didn't know that this was not the only reason that she had a stormy look on her  
face.

  
"Hi, Chlo'." He said with a small smile. "Sorry about the meeting, I completely  
forgot."

  
"Don't you turn the charm on with me, Clark Kent." Chloe said in her characteristic  
no-nonsense tone. "I want to know what you are doing here and why you aren't at  
home where you should be..."

  
"Chloe..." Clark began warninly, he wanted to explain that it was none of her business  
but he didn't know how to phrase it. Technically she was his best friend, but she  
really didn't know what she was talking about.

  
"No, Clark. I know that you argued with your father but this is hardly the answer."  
Chloe stated.

  
"You don't understand." Clark said. "Dad doesn't understand. No one understands."

  
"Then tell me." Chloe countered. "Tell me what is so bad that you left everything  
behind and came to live with a virtual stranger."

  
"Dad thinks that it's Lex that made me change my mind, that he has somehow made  
me want to move away from studying Journalism, but it's not. At least not directly."  
Clark said as he remembered the conversation that he had with Lex earlier that week.  
It was Lex that had opened his eyes to the rest of the world but it was not Lex that had  
talked him into wanting to explore it, or the method by which he had chosen to do so.  
"I'm doing this because I want to, not because Lex is forcing me to."

  
"Clark, why are you doing this?" Chloe asked. "You were never this heartless  
before."

  
"Before what?" Clark asked. "Before Lex walked into my life and corrupted me?"

  
Chloe didn't believe what she was hearing, Clark was never like this. She could not  
remember him ever sounding this bitter. Maybe she had not watched him as closely  
as she had thought. This was not the man that she had come to know.

  
Chloe was about to say something else when the doors opened and Lex walked in. He  
paused a moment in the doorway when he saw Chloe.

  
"Hello Miss Sullivan." He said suspiciously. "Were you here to see Clark or did you  
come to see me?"

  
"Actually, I was just leaving." Chloe said without meeting Lex's eye.

  
Chloe could see that this was one argument that she was not going to win. Clark  
clearly had his mind made up about staying here and there was no making him see  
that Lex was not the man that he thought. She only hoped that in siding with Lex on  
this matter Clark would not lose the innocence that she had loved within him, she  
hoped that this was part of the man that Lex loved too and that he would try to  
preserve it. Otherwise then Clark was lost to her as both a lover and a friend.

  
"I'll see you at school tommorow." Chloe said to Clark and then turned to leave. She  
had ignored Lex because she didn't want to push Clark any closer to Lex than he  
already was.

  
"What was that about?" Lex asked, mildly amused and not quite understanding. Clark  
stood, his homework forgotten as he moved to Lex.

  
"I have no idea." He said as he leaned in for a kiss. Lips met briefly, merely a touch  
before he had pulled away. "And I really don't want to talk about Chloe right now."

  
Lex smiled and leaned forward, moving Clark back to the couch. He knew that there  
was more to this story than met the eye but he would let Clark tell him in his own  
time. For now he was satisfied to let Clark take the lead, especially when it meant  
more kissing.

  
Clark knew that there were issues but for now this was enough. Just him and Lex,  
they didn't need anyone else, and everything else would sort itself out.

  
The pair of them settled into a warm kiss, enjoying the sensation of warm lips  
melding together and tongues intertwining until they could not work out where one  
mouth started and the other ended. They relaxed into the kiss and for the moment  
they could forget the problems that existed in the outside world. For now there was  
nothing outside of them.

* * *

  
Clark stared at the reflection in the mirror and wondered when he had turned into this  
young man that he saw before him, it seemed like such a long time since that first  
dance he had gone to when Lex had fixed his tie in the barn, and yet here he was  
again getting ready to go to his final, senior prom.

  
The suit was new, along with a lot of things in his life, but at least he knew how to tie  
the tie this time. Still, Lex was there at his side so it didn't matter if he hadn't known  
how, something told Clark that Lex would always be at his side. It made him feel  
warm inside to know that.

  
"What are you thinking about?" Lex asked playfully as he stood and wrapped loose  
arms around Clark's waist.

  
Clark let out a sigh and leaned back against Lex's chest. Lex reached up and adjusted  
his shirt and tie slightly, making sure that he hung straight and that everything fit  
properly. Clark smiled weakly and wondered if this was what life was going to be.

  
It had been a month since he had left home, only returning once more and after a third  
run in with his father, again on the subject of Lex, Clark had refused to go back again.

  
Lex had agreed, at least on this occasion, and so Clark had been living with him since.  
Clark didn't know if Lex had spoken to a lawyer or anything, he was 18, technically  
he was his own man, but there were some issues about his continued education and  
such that his parents could have contended. Lex hadn't told him if there had been any  
issues like that and Clark hadn't asked. He had enough to deal with.

  
Chloe had not dropped the issue of him living with Lex, and the small amount of  
respect that Lex had earned with his friends seemed to have disappeared overnight.  
Pete had said that his parents didn't understand why Clark had gone to Lex either,  
which was pretty much the kiss of death from a mother's boy like Pete. Eventually  
they had agreed to disagree on the subject and gone on from there, albeit with a  
slightly tarnished friendship that might not be the same again. Clark had reasoned  
that they were off to college and likely to grow apart soon anyway.

  
Lana, his date for this evening's formal, was the only one that seemed to take his  
decision with the same cheerful nature that she accepted everything that happened to  
her. It was as if whatever life threw at her Lana met with a smile and sense of false  
bravado. Sometimes the sweetness was cloying but Clark was thankful that at least  
one of his friends pretended to understand.

  
Lex didn't mind Clark and Lana's friendship now either. He had Clark's heart so he  
could lend him out as long as he knew that he would get him back that evening. He  
had said as much to Ms. Lang.

  
"Well, how do I look?" Clark asked eventually as he pulled out of the embrace and  
moved to finish getting ready.

  
"Good enough to undress." Lex said lascivously. Clark blushed and Lex's grin  
deepened.

  
It was refreshing that he could still make Clark blush this way. They were not yet  
intimate, at least not more than kissing and making out, but Lex hoped that Clark  
never lost this final innocence, he had lost so much already in his attempt to become  
worldly wise that Lex would miss his innocence once it was gone. That was part of  
the reason that Lex had made Clark wait. Knowing that he had forever with this man  
meant that he could wait and he had asked Clark to leave it until after graduation for  
them to make any firm commitments, he wanted Clark to be sure and he wanted some  
time to enjoy this part of their relationship. If nothing else it was like elaborate  
foreplay, teasing him with a taste of what (or perhaps who) was yet to come.

  
"And you don't mind me taking the Limo?" Clark asked uncertainly.

  
Despite the fact that Lex had bought him a great many things since he had moved in,  
as well as allowing him use of the cherry red truck he had bought him three years  
before, Clark still felt that he had to ask before borrowing things that were Lex's.  
There were a lot of things that his father had taught him and some of them were less  
easily unlearned than others.

  
"I don't mind at all. Just as long as you and Lana have a good time." Lex said, leaning  
in for a soft kiss. "Oh, and make sure you're back before midnight, or it'll turn into a  
pumpkin and your suit will turn back into your old denim and flannel rags."

  
"You like me in denim and flannel." Clark said with a small smile. "Who are you  
anyway, my fairy godmother?"

  
"Please Clark, we don't use the word fairy." Lex feigned with a camp lisp added for  
effect. "It's not politically correct."

  
Clark laughed at the joke and swatted Lex on the ass before leaning in for another  
kiss. It was brief and gentle, not really an initiation of sex so much as a gesture of  
love. After that he pulled away and moved back.

  
"I should get going if I'm going to pick Lana up on time." Clark said with a sigh. He  
didn't really want to leave his lover but he knew that he would have a good time once  
he was there. "Are you really sure that this is alright? I can still cancel if you want,  
we could stay in and watch a movie or something. I don't have to go."

  
"Go out Clark, have fun." Lex said with a genuine smile. "And don't forget to tell  
Lana that she looks ravishing in her dress."

  
Lex didn't ever want to be accused of keeping Clark away from the rites of passage  
that every young man should go through, even if the young man was living with him  
he was only his lover and not his keeper. Lex could not bear Clark ever resenting him  
because he felt as if he had missed out on something.

  
Besides, he had a conference call with Lionel over the quarterly figures for  
LuthorCorp and it was always better for him to have the arguments with his father  
when Clark was not around. That way he could throw things without worrying his  
lover.

  
There was time enough for everything else.

* * *

  
Going to the prom had been a mistake. It reminded Clark that he was different from  
these people and that in the last month he had grown even further from them as he got  
more and more comfortable in Lex's world. He hadn't really meant to cut himself off  
from these people but it just felt wrong to be stuck in this small town mentality, to say  
that it was alien to him was a little too bad a pun for him to use but it seemed to fit.

  
Clark was sure now that he was going to move away and that he needed to find out  
about the world outside this small one. The town that had once been his home now  
felt like a prison and he knew that he had to escape. Otherwise he would end up like  
any one of the irate farmers that he knew, close minded and set in his ways, in short  
he would become his father and the last thing that he wanted was to be cast in the  
same mould as Jonathan Kent.

  
"Are you okay?" Lana asked sweetly as she saw that her date was clearly miles away.  
"Did you want to leave?"

  
"No." Clark said. This was his way of saying goodbye to Smallville and the party  
atmosphere gave it the real sense that this was a send off. He wasn't quite ready to  
leave just yet. "They haven't even crowned the king and queen yet."

  
"I don't mind." Lana said. "It's not like I'll win it this year."

  
Clark loved her modesty, especially when it was obvious that she would walk away  
with the title, and that she would put this crown in the drawer with all of the others  
when the night was over. A lot of people saw Lana as vapid and hollow but he saw  
that as refreshing, at least she wasn't pressuring him into dealing with the issue of his  
parents and she hadn't condemned him for staying with Lex. Right now he wanted  
acceptance and he got that with Lana.

  
"You had better win." Clark said softly. "You're the most beautiful girl in here."

  
"Did you get your boyfriend to bribe the judges?" Lana smiled wickedly and Clark  
laughed before offering her his hand for another dance. They moved out onto the  
dance floor and swayed to the music, there was nothing sexual about the dance but it  
was nice enough.

  
Soon the night would be over and there would be only one more thing to do before he  
could leave.

  
After graduation he would turn his back on Smallville forever and he hoped that Lex  
would want to do the same.

* * *

  
Lex was seated in his office in a meeting with Gabe Sullivan when Martha Kent  
walked in. Lex didn't know how she had gotten past his secretary but seeing the look  
on her face it was clear that she could be intimidating when she wanted to be. He was  
surprised that such a small woman could command such a presence and he certainly  
hadn't expected her to turn up to his office like this. Martha was one of those people  
that would always call first so her being here was a complete surprise.

  
"Martha..." Gabe began, wanting to protest at the disturbance.

  
"It's okay Gabe, I'll look the reports over and get back to you." Lex said, clearly  
dismissing the other man. It reminded him what a good employee was when Sullivan  
nodded and left, not even questioning Lex once. That man needed a raise.

  
"It's always a pleasure Mrs. Kent. Won't you take a seat?" He offered. Martha  
remained standing. Lex called through to his secretary and had her hold his calls for  
the next hour. Then he turned back to his lover's mother. "Now, what can I do for  
you?"

  
"It's been over a month Lex. Don't you think that it's about time that Clark came  
home?" She asked sternly. She reminded Lex of a nanny he had once, stern and  
motherly at the same time. Lionel had hated the maternal qualities of the woman, but  
her stern side had scared Lex witless. Martha was just as formidable a woman.

  
"Mrs. Kent, I have tried to get Clark to call you, or visit, but the last time didn't  
exactly instill him with a desperate need to return." Lex said.

  
Lex was referring to the fact that the last time Clark had been in the Kent family home  
his father had hit him. It was only a light slap, nothing on the terms of Luthor family  
abuse, but to someone that had been brought up as Clark had in a loving environment  
it was worse than anything.

  
"Jonathan didn't mean it." Martha reasoned. "Besides, we would like to see  
something of him before he has to move away for good." She said and there was a  
sadness in her voice that Lex realised as a mother about to lose her son. He didn't  
know what had triggered this visit but it was clear that she was battling the emotions  
of loss and hurt that only came from losing a son.

  
"I'll speak to him again." Lex promised earnestly.

  
Martha thanked him with a small smile.

  
"But I can't make any guarantees." He warned.

  
"After what Jonathan did to him we can't ask for any." Martha said and then turned to  
leave. "If he doesn't come back to us, you will look after him for me, won't you?."  
She said hopefully.

  
Lex nodded and it was sincere. Martha knew that he would look after her son and she  
saw a shining love coming from Lex that she realised was for her boy. At least she  
knew that Clark was cared for, even if it was not them that were doing the caring.  
Jonathan might not accept Lex looking after their son but she was almost certain that  
Lex would do anything for Clark. She hoped now that it was true.

* * *

  
"Dad doesn't accept you as my friend Lex, how do you think he'll feel when he finds  
out that you're my lover?" Clark asked later as Lex tried to talk to him about going  
home and giving things one last try with his parents.

  
Lex had hoped that he would be able to use Martha's visit as an excuse to get Clark to  
at least attempt a reconciliation with his parents. It didn't seem to be working. Clark  
was filled with anger about his father and Lex knew just how damaging such  
emotions could be. Lex Luthor had spent much of his life hating his own father and  
had it not been for Clark he would have consumed by that hate for the rest of his life.  
Clark Kent had taught Lex how to love again. The last thing that Lex wanted was for  
Clark to lose his own innocence over an argument with his father, especially an  
argument that was about Lex.

  
"Clark, your father doesn't have to accept us, we both know that my father won't be  
thrilled with the idea, but don't you think that your parents both deserve a second  
chance?"

  
"I wanted to give them that Lex, really I did, but I can't. I never thought that Dad  
would raise a hand to me but he did, I dread to think what he would do to you if he  
found out that we were together."

  
"You'd save me." Lex reasoned. "You always do."

  
"I don't want to risk the chance that I would miss." Clark said.

  
Clark hated the fact that the meteors that had come down with him had ruined so  
many lives, they had hurt Lex and he had to live with that guilt every time he ran his  
hands over Lex's smooth scalp. Clark loved Lex and now that he had him he was not  
going to let anything else from his life harm the other man. No, Jonathan Kent had  
made his decisions when he had judged Lex and not trusted his own son's judgement.  
Now his bed was made and Clark was going to see him lie in it.

  
Lex sighed as he realised how resolute Clark was on this matter. He had tried but he  
wasn't going to get his lover to budge on this matter, at least not yet. Lex only hoped  
that in time Clark would be able to comprehend why Jonathan had done what he did.  
In the mean time Lex would keep up the other end of his bargain and look after Clark  
as Martha had asked him to. It was the least he could do for Clark's parents, after all,  
they had brought Clark up to be the man that he had grown to love. He owed them for  
that.

* * *

  
~Metropolis September 2005~

  
Lionel Luthor remembered the bumbling village idiot that he had met back in Lex's  
early days in Smallville, when his son had still been in his command, the boy had  
been the image of his father, just as stupid and nave. The man that he saw in front on  
him now in these surveillance pictures was not Clark Kent, at least not as he  
remembered. It was as if someone had sucked the needless morals from him but left  
behind the humanity. Clark was the perfect blend of innocence and mercilessness -  
the type of heir that Lionel had once hoped his own son would be. He had wanted to  
take a little of Lillian's humanity and add in his own business acumen to create the  
ideal son. Lex had never been the heir that Lionel had hoped but it appeared that Lex  
had still succeeded where he had failed and managed to find a human that mixed these  
qualities together.

  
Lionel had never approved of his son's proclivities, in fact he was adamant that Lex  
get over them so that he could produce an heir for the empire he was destined to  
inherit. Still, if Lex were to stay on his path of folly then at least he had a partner that  
would pull him back from the edge and maybe instil in his son the traits that Lionel  
had not succeeded in giving him.

  
"Mr. Luthor?" His secretary called, pulling Lionel away from the reports on Lex's life  
and back into reality. "I have the Dean of Metropolis Business School on line one for  
you as requested." She said politely.

  
Lionel smiled. Well, if his son was going to take this boy under his wing the least that  
Lionel could do was show a little of his support. If Clark was to be an honorary  
Luthor his grades would have to reflect that, even if Lionel had to buy him a place on  
the honour role.

* * *

  
"Lex, I got a call from one of my lecturers today, he said that LuthorCorp seemed  
very interested in my transcripts and that I've been offered the placement for this year.  
I know that it usually goes to a sophomore or junior, and the Dean said that it's  
unprecedented for it to go to a Freshman... I thought I told you that I didn't want your  
help for college."

  
Lex stared at his lover and really didn't know what he was talking about. This was the  
first time that he had heard anything about Clark being offered the work placement  
which saw them taking a role within LuthorCorp during any free time that they had.  
Lex wouldn't have agreed to anything that took him away from his lover, he had  
moved to Metropolis so that he could spend more time with Clark, not less.

  
Clark had turned down all Lex's offers for help, it appeared that on top of rejecting his  
parents that Clark was going to do this alone. He wanted to prove Jonathan wrong  
and Clark saw staying in the student dorms when there was a perfectly good  
Penthouse to share with his lover as part of this independence.

  
"Clark, why would I recommend you for a programme that will take you away from  
me on weekends and holidays, that is likely to be the only time that we can spend  
together anyway." Lex said. "Are you sure that it was not your merit alone that got  
you in?"

  
It sounded tenuous even to Clark, who raised an eyebrow and didn't comment. Lex  
realised that something that would have washed with a fifteen year old Clark wouldn't  
work anymore.

  
"I swear, it had nothing to do with me, I don't even have contact with that part of the  
business. It's all dealt at head office by..." Lex paused as the realisation struck.

  
"Lionel's office?" Clark enquired knowingly and Lex realised that he was growing  
more like a Luthor every day. Was that what his father hoped?

  
"Actually, it's one of the few things that Lionel deals with himself rather than getting  
a lackey to do it for him." Lex said thoughtfully. "Which means out of all of the  
potential candidates this year he picked you."

  
"If I wasn't already aware of just how manipulative he is I might be flattered." Clark  
answered. It sounded cynical, almost alien when the words were in Clark's mouth.

  
Lex wondered how long it would be before Clark began to remind him of himself, he  
swore that he would die before he saw that happen. He had managed to capture the  
beautiful spirit but so much of the beauty of Clark was in his innocence, his  
willingness to accept everyone and his love of life that Lex did not want the spirit  
crushed in case he lost that which was truly Clark.

  
"Don't worry about Lionel I'll deal with him." Lex said. "I'm sorry that he even  
involved you in whatever game he is trying to play this week. I really thought this  
would stop when I finally came back to Metropolis to stand at his side."

  
"I bet that's why he did this, he's worried that you're finally toeing the line and being  
the son he wanted. That scares him because he didn't expect that, at least not yet."  
Clark said intuitively.

  
Lex knew that this was most likely true, he had thought the same before making the  
move, wondering if Lionel would rescind his offer or give Lex a lesser role as soon as  
he got to the big city. He would deal with his father as he saw fit, and make sure that  
Lionel knew that Clark was not to be a pawn in their games. Clark was far too  
important a part of Lex's life for Lionel to treat him as disposable. Lex would make  
sure that his father knew just how important Clark was to him.

* * *

  
To both the surprise of Lionel, Lex and his tutors Clark sent a polite refusal of the  
position that he was offered within LuthorCorp, thanking them for considering him  
but saying that thanks to the heavy workload and transition of being a freshman that  
he would be unable to take up their kind offer this year. He also added that were he to  
be offered the same position in the next year that he might take them up on it,  
depending on if his circumstances had changed.

  
Lex also sent a more harshly worded letter to his father. Clark was not to be messed  
with and Lex made it clear that if Lionel made any move to harm the Kents or their  
son that certain of Lionel's less than ethical business practices would be brought to the  
attention of the government, the FBI and anyone else that may have an interest in him.

  
It seemed to be enough.

  
Clark's year at college went well, he had seen a lot of this work first hand while he  
was working with Lex, or just watching his lover sort out some trivial problem when  
they had both been stuck in Smallville. It was easy to learn the theory behind the  
practices that already made sense to him.

  
Lex's life in Metropolis rapidly became that of a young entrepreneur, lots of charity  
events and showbiz functions that were a bore to him but were essential to the Luthor  
family image. Along with that there was a few mentions of him dating some high  
society girl for appearances sake at least, Lionel never made these suggestions  
himself, he was obviously worried about Lex's threat, but there were plenty of other  
people to make the proposal.

  
It drew to a head the following Summer when there was a function that Lex was  
supposed to attend for alumni of his college fraternity. He would be expected to bring  
a guest, but none of the girls that people had politely informed him were single and  
available met to Lex's stringent dating schedule, in short, they were not Clark.

  
"I'm not going with you Lex." Clark argued at Lex's compromise. "Do you know how  
hard it's been to keep my secret while I'm here?"

  
Clark was of course referring to the secret that he was Lex Luthor's lover, because as  
yet Lex did not know his other secret. Clark and Lex had been dating a year, but  
Clark was not intimate with Lex and they had not seen as much of each other as they  
had in Smallville because Clark refused to live with Lex. He wanted to experience  
normal college life, he told Lex, and being the boy toy of Metropolis' rich and famous  
was hardly a ticket to normality.

  
"Clark, I want you at my side. I want to show the world that I am in love with Clark  
Kent, why is that so much of a problem for you? That is unless you don't want the  
world to know that you love me, or worse you just don't love me at all." Lex said. He  
hadn't meant for the last part to come out but sometimes that was how he felt.

  
"Lex, you know that I love you." Clark said softly, his anger dissipating as he saw the  
hurt on Lex's face. His lover had been there when no one else had and now he was  
rejecting him. "Okay, I'll come." Clark relented, giving way more because of his guilt  
than because of his agreement that they should out themselves as a couple so that Lex  
would be free to be with him.

  
They ended up going to the party together. Lex Luthor always got what he wanted in  
the end.

* * *

  
The party was in full swing when they got to the fraternity, but it was not the usual  
college kegger that Clark had grown to expect, instead it was a sophisticated party  
that was more analogous to a business meeting than a college gathering. It was not  
really a party, Clark concluded, so much as a chance to make connections with old  
and new money and possibly get a foot in to the business world for when you left  
college.

  
Clark had stayed out of the organised fraternities because he wanted to be free to  
come and go as he pleased, he had his own room in the dorms thanks to his roommate  
never actually appearing and Clark was glad of his own space. But he wondered how  
Lex had fitted in here.

  
They were greeted almost as soon as they entered the house by a younger man that  
Clark vaguely recognised as from one of his classes. The guy was obviously  
impressed by Lex Luthor's presence.

  
"Mr. Luthor. It's an honour to meet you. And may I say on behalf of the brothers of  
the house that we are flattered that you took time out of your busy schedule to join us  
this evening." He said as he extended a hand, Clark was surprised that the boy did not  
kneel at Lex's feet from the way that he was looking at him.

  
"It's great to be back." Lex said with the same fake smile that he used on all people  
that he classed as lower denizens. Clark placed a warm, encouraging hand on Lex's  
shoulder as if indicating that he should shake the other man's proffered hand. Lex did  
so without question but only briefly before he turned his attention back to Clark.  
"You'll have to excuse us, there are a lot of people here tonight that I wanted to see."

  
Lex paused momentarily, waiting for Clark and then Clark surprised them both by  
taking Lex's hand and allowing himself to be led wherever Lex was going. They left  
in their wake a very surprised and confused frat brother who wondered what the  
relationship between the two was.

  
They worked the room, Lex moving through the crowd and scanning to see who was  
there, while Clark surreptitiously listened in to what people were saying. It was  
always good to get some Intel into what was going on around you, especially when in  
a new situation and Clark was better than most at gathering that sort of information.

  
Finally they settled at the buffet table which was spread with various treats that Clark  
recognised as the type of food that Lex would eat. Clark dropped Lex's hand and took  
a plate anyway, he may be a farm boy not used to the appetisers like these, but he was  
a college boy and any free food was good food in his book. Lex laughed softly when  
he saw Clark eating the new foods and remembered why he loved this boy so much,  
or at least one of the many reasons, Clark always faced a new challenge head on and  
would not back down.

  
"There are a few people that I need to talk to tonight." Lex said as he too put a few  
choice pieces on his own plate. "But not everyone that I thought would be here is  
here."

  
"You want me to disappear for a while?" Clark asked, he didn't know anyone here but  
he was sure that there was a corner that he could hide in until Lex wanted him again.  
He didn't want to get in the way.

  
"No." Lex said a little too quickly. "No, I'd like you to meet some of these people."  
Lex said. "They'll like you a lot and who knows, they might be good contacts for the  
future."

  
"You just want to show off your great taste in men." Clark joked, Lex laughed and  
shrugged.

  
"Well, that too." Lex replied.

  
So they ate a little more and then went back out into the crowd. Lex introduced Clark  
to the Senator, The Mayor, a few of the leading business people and some other  
people that were well known within Metropolis and the surrounding areas. Clark was  
certain that he had met at least half of the upper classes of the city that night, but he  
listened, took note and nodded each time someone spoke to him directly. Lex was  
right, if nothing else this was a good chance for him to see into Lex's world and work  
out what it was that he was getting into.

  
Lex was still talking to a large shipping magnate who worked out of Metropolis when  
Clark got a little bored, he indicated to Lex that he was going to get a drink and then  
made his way to the bar. Almost as soon as he stepped away he was accosted by Tim  
Brown, one of his professors at University.

  
"What are you doing here, Kent?" Brown asked seriously. "This party is for alumni  
only. You are not a member of this fraternity."

  
"I'm here with a friend." Clark said firmly. He had just as much right to be here as  
anyone.

  
"Oh, sure you are." The professor said. "You just thought that you would raise your  
profile a little by crashing the party. Well, you'll be hearing from the proctor about  
this. Trespassing is a serious offence."

  
"Actually, I'm here with my lover." Clark said to that. "He was sent an invite for he  
and a guest."

  
"Next you'll be telling me that you're dating Lex Luthor." Brown said sarcastically.

  
Clark was about to respond when he felt a hand on his back.

  
"You okay?" Lex asked. "You were gone a while, I thought you'd abandoned me with  
that man."

  
Clark saw his professor gape as he watched the interplay between the two of them, he  
decided to have a little fun and turned slightly, placing a kiss on Lex's cheek. Lex  
was surprised but not shocked.

  
"I was fine. Lex, this is Professor Brown, Prof, this is Lex, my lover." Clark said.

  
"Clark, I told you not to tell them that." Lex chastised affectionately. "Tim will think  
that I'm your sugar daddy. Clark is my significant other."

  
"I'm sorry." Tim said as he turned and walked away. Lex was a little confused but  
Clark laughed.

  
"Did I miss something?" Lex asked as he watched his lover bust a gut. He had  
wondered why Clark was suddenly so free with his PDA's when usually he was so  
careful.

  
"He asked me why I was here, he refused to believe that I had a genuine reason for  
being here." Clark said. "I told him that I was with my lover, he didn't believe me."

  
"I see." Lex said sternly.

  
"Lex, don't get mad...I..." Clark started.

  
"Clark, if you want me to see about getting that man fired..." Lex started and Clark  
realised that his lover was not angry with him but with Tim. That made him feel all  
warm inside.

  
"It's okay." Clark said. "But are you ready to go? I'm kind of tired and I have class  
tomorrow."

  
"Of course." Lex said, covering his anger. "Just let me say goodbye to a few people  
and then I'll take you back to the dorms."

  
"Lex..." Clark said as he pulled his lover close, placing a gentle kiss on Lex's mouth.  
"I don't want to go back to the dorms tonight..."

  
Lex did a double take, as if he was not sure that he could trust the words, but the  
clarity of meaning was expressed in Clark's eyes. There was no way that he could  
mean anything but coming back to Lex's and Lex didn't think that they would be  
playing chess.

  
Lex pulled away from Clark and began towards the door.

  
"Lex, I thought that you had people to say goodbye to." Clark teased.

  
"Fuck the people." Lex said with a small smile.

  
Clark returned Lex's smile.

  
"There is only one of these people I want to fuck." Clark joked, Lex felt the arousal  
bubble through him as he felt the words.

  
Tonight he was going to get some. He would say that he was going to get lucky, but  
he was already lucky to have Clark in his life. Tonight he was going to get luckier.

* * *

  
The Penthouse was just as Clark had remembered, Lex lived alone most of the time  
because Lionel preferred the town house that they kept in the city, he was glad that  
they were alone tonight.

  
"Are you okay?" Lex asked nervously. "Do you want a drink or something?"

  
"Something." Clark said with a lascivious smile and then advanced on Lex.

  
He had his lover against him before Lex could move, there were advantages to super  
speed, not that he had moved more quickly than a top athlete might, Clark was always  
careful to hide his abilities. Even from Lex.

  
Lex felt Clark's hard body against his own and knew that soon he was going to see all  
of it, just that thought made him hard. He was finally going to get to touch, taste and  
tease the body that he had dreamed about for so many years.

  
"Clark..." Lex whispered reverently as his fingers stroked Clark's chest and abs  
through the shirt he wore. Clark gasped slightly at the sensation, feeling his nipples  
tighten as the soft material of the shirt rubbed against them. Clark moaned as he  
imagined Lex's fingers on him, not encumbered or separated by the shirt. Just him  
and Lex, nothing between them.

  
The thought hit Clark. Nothing between them. There was something between them  
though and Clark needed to tell Lex. Needed to let him know who he was before Lex  
took this final commitment.

  
It was completely the wrong time to tell him but he wanted Lex to know. Stepping  
away from the kiss Clark saw first a frown and then a mask cross Lex's face. Lex was  
fighting desire but was also desperate to make sure that he didn't push Clark too hard  
or too fast, that was the surest way of losing him. He had waited four years for this  
boy and he would wait a lifetime for him if need be.

  
"Clark, we don't have to..." Lex began as the silence hung between them. He was  
silenced by a lone finger crossing his lips, Clark allowed the finger to run along the  
soft lips for a moment before continuing.

  
"It's not that." Clark said. "I want you, believe me, I really, really want you. I just  
think that there is something that you need to know first."

  
"Clark, if this is about you being a virgin..." Lex said, again he was silenced, this time  
by a look from Clark that told him it was not about that.

  
"Lex. You remember that day by the river, when we first met?" He asked, Lex looked  
up and realised that it was rhetorical, he wasn't supposed to tell Clark that it was one  
of the best days of his life because he had met an angel, so instead he continued to  
listen. "You hit me with your car that day. And I did get shot that time in Metropolis  
\- Lex. I'm not entirely human."

  
"You're a mutant?" Lex asked, he knew that he wasn't supposed to be speaking but he  
wanted to know.

  
Clark looked away and Lex wondered if he had chosen the wrong word.

  
"Not exactly." Clark said. "I wasn't out in the meteor shower that day, I was part of it.  
When the rest of you were scared out of your lives by whatever it was that came out  
of the sky, I was in a space ship coming to earth."

  
"You're an alien?" Lex asked. He was stunned, not surprised exactly, but stunned at  
the revelation. He had known that Clark was different, you would have to be blind  
not to see it but he had never known that this was the answer.

  
"I'm sorry." Clark said. He didn't know if he was apologising for not telling his  
secret, or for causing the meteor shower, or for ruining what had been a perfect  
moment with his revelation, maybe it was a little of all three. He just felt as if the  
words needed to be said even if it was at the most inappropriate time.

  
"Clark, you have nothing to be sorry for. You were a child when the meteors came  
down, none of that was your fault, and I certainly don't blame you for not telling me  
before. I know what it is like to have to hold a secret inside you when you're  
desperate to tell, I saw my father in bed with another woman when I was only 6, just  
before he sent me off to boarding school for the first time. I never told my mother."

  
Clark looked up and saw that Lex was near crying. It wasn't Clark's secrets that had  
hurt him but the memories that they had conjured up and Clark went to him and held  
him close.

  
The passion of the moment was gone, but it was replaced with a more tender one.  
The sex that at the beginning of the evening would have been raw and passionate was  
now love-making. Gentle, slow and beautiful just as their love was.

  
Lex led Clark to the bed where he placed him reverently in the centre of it. Clark lay  
down and let Lex undress him, as each new part of Clark's skin was exposed Lex  
would place a gentle kiss there, worshipping his lover as if he really were an angel.  
Lex then undressed himself, giving Clark a good chance to see his naked body and  
smiling softly as Clark seemed to enjoy the view of his naked flesh. Lex was not a  
vain man but he knew that others had said that he was good looking, somehow seeing  
the admiration in Clark's eyes was like getting every compliment that could ever be  
paid to him all at once, it was awe-inspiring.

  
The two young men kissed languidly, enjoying the textures and tastes of each others  
lips and mouths. Both were naked but there was nothing rushed about this sexual  
experience, just as every first time should be. This was not so much about the sex as  
it was about the love and Lex and Clark both tried to convey in each kiss and caress  
just how much they cared.

  
Lex pulled away, drawing a brief gasp from Clark who felt lost without the contact  
from Lex.

  
"Hush, love." Lex said tenderly. "Do you want more?"

  
There was no pressure, Clark knew that, but he did want more. He had wanted this  
for so long and he didn't want to wait any longer. Now was the time to move on to  
the final stage and he felt ready to take that step.

  
"Yes." Clark said. "God, yes."

  
"Okay." Lex said with a slight smile. He reached for the lubrication and flipped off  
the cap. He knew that Clark was not really used to this and wanted Clark to take him  
first, but Clark had already moved into a position and was almost wiggling his plump  
bottom in excitement.

  
Lex knew that he was going to be on top tonight not that he minded. Squeezing a  
little of the lube onto his fingers he warmed it slightly before applying a finger to  
Clark's puckering. Lex's finger circled the opening gently as he gradually moved his  
finger in, just a little at first but then he pushed it in a little way as he could see that  
Clark was relaxing under his ministrations. Clark gasped at the sensation, it was not  
completely odd as he had experimented with his own fingers a little but this was so  
much better, to feel Lex there was just amazing.

  
Lex was surprised that Clark was not too tight. He wondered if Clark had stretched  
himself before and the image of Clark with his own fingers in himself while  
masturbating came to mind. It made his cock jump to think of Clark like that.

  
"More." Clark begged. "Please."

  
Lex leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Clark's lips. He knew that Clark was  
going to be impatient over this but he really needed to make sure that this was okay  
and that his lover was stretched properly. The last thing he wanted was to cause Clark  
any pain. While distracting Clark with his lips he slid in another finger to join the  
first and then began to scissor them inside his lover.

  
Clark felt one of Lex's fingers brush against his prostate, he had never really managed  
to find it himself, he could see why men wanted this now. Now that he had felt it he  
wanted this. It was certainly as mind blowing as everyone said it would be. Clark  
couldn't wait for Lex himself to be inside him.

  
Lex was rock hard, he knew that if he waited much longer that he would come just  
from the sight of a naked Clark, he didn't want this to be over too soon. Lex took  
more lube, preparing himself with his free hand while still moving his fingers in  
Clark, then he gently moved to ease himself inside Clark. When he was finally in up  
to the hilt he waited a moment for Clark to get used to the sensation of being filled,  
then he reached a hand down and held Clark's hand in his own. As he began to move  
Clark squeezed his hand a little and Lex stopped immediately, Clark waited a moment  
for whatever it was that was hurting to ease and then let up on Lex's hand. Lex took  
this as a sign to continue.

  
For Clark this was an awesome experience, he felt as if he was looking up into the  
face of God, Lex held all the power that there was to wield over him, he held Clark's  
life, his heart and now his body, and for once the indestructible Clark Kent felt as if  
he could break in two. He would willingly do so if Lex asked him to.

  
Lex was on the edge, the very fact that he was with Clark made him want to thank  
whatever Gods had given him this miracle, he looked down at Clark who was biting  
his lip to try and hold back his passion and Lex came. Clark felt the eruption inside  
him and knew that this was Lex, Lex was marking him and this felt right. Clark came  
a moment later as he was still holding Lex inside him.

  
Clark moaned as Lex moved away from him, but he need not worry. His lover was  
only gathering the needed materials of a warm damp cloth and towel to clean them up.  
He was not leaving him. Soon enough Lex was holding his arms out for his lover and  
Clark crawled into the safety that the arms gave him. Something inside Clark told  
him that he would always be safe within the circle of Lex's arms.

  
The boys fell asleep soon after, secure in each others arms and happy to simply be in  
love. It was one of those moments that you cannot ignore in life and it was certainly  
one of the best memories that Lex would ever have. Even if they never made love  
again he could have gone knowing that he had tasted the forbidden fruit of heaven  
once. Thankfully for both of them that night was to be the first of many that they  
would share.

* * *

  
~Metropolis July 2008~

  
"You are all at a crossroads in your life, further along the path than when you left  
High School, but still near enough the beginning that you have a good journey ahead  
of you. Wherever you go and whatever path you choose, take with you the memories  
of what you have learned here, the experiences that you have had and the people that  
you have met. As you step out of this campus for the last time today, I want each of  
you to remember that you are the future of this country and that what lies ahead is up  
to you."

  
The speaker finished, and Clark applauded. He was glad that this was over, not  
college, but the graduation ceremony. It was arduous and long but Lex had told him  
that he would regret it if he didn't go. It was a rite of passage, his lover had told him,  
and one that Clark had to experience. Clark wasn't sure that he couldn't have gone  
without it, but he trusted Lex's opinion and knew that Lex regretted not going to his  
own graduation. His only wish was that he was not facing this alone.

  
Lex couldn't be with him, he was in Japan with Lionel for a meeting that he could not  
cancel, but Clark didn't mind. Lex had promised their own celebration when he got  
back and judging by the present for his twenty first birthday Clark was looking  
forward to what he would get for graduation, especially as he had graduated with  
honours.

  
There was only a few moments left of the ceremony, then the certificates would be  
given out and finally there was a reception to go to for all leaving students. Clark  
would have gone straight back to the Penthouse where he now lived with Lex except  
for the fact that LuthorCorp was sponsoring the reception so he felt obliged to go. It  
was not common knowledge that he was Lex Luthor's lover, but enough of the faculty  
knew and there was rumour that he was going to get a good position at LuthorCorp  
when he left here, it would not be a good idea to let the rumours get out of hand.

  
Clark smiled as he collected his diploma, and continued the act throughout the  
reception. He had learned how to wear a mask while still in childhood, it was  
something that he had developed while in high school. No one had ever known his  
secrets then and they would not know them now.

  
"So, what will you do now that you are graduating?" A familiar voice asked. "I hear  
that you'll get a great position at LuthorCorp courtesy of Lex."

  
Clark knew it was Tim Brown, the professor had been after him on this fact for the  
last few years. Sometimes Clark didn't know why he didn't just let Lex get the man  
fired when he had offered to, but even as much as he had changed Clark still couldn't  
watch a man lose his job just because he was an asshole.

  
"Actually, Lionel wants me to take up work within the company but I'm considering a  
position at WayneTech." Clark said. "Bruce is confident in my abilities but has some  
question about whether or not Dick ought to be taking over."

  
Clark smiled as the professor balked at that idea. He was friends with Dick Grayson,  
and he had been offered a job at WayneTech, but only because Dick wanted to get  
him away from what he saw as Lex's bad influence. It seemed that the Wayne heir  
was just another in the long line of people that had Lex all wrong. Lex had asked  
Clark not to work for Bruce Wayne, but had not offered him a job within LuthorCorp,  
it was only Lionel that had made reference to it.

  
"Well, I'm sure whatever you do you've landed on your feet." Brown said, wanting in  
some way to have the last word. And Clark let him, people like that didn't matter.  
Clark was above that and after today he would never see this man again.

  
And so Clark continued through the reception, it was outdoors given the modest heat  
of the Summer and he spent a little time wandering back through the memories of his  
time here. It had not been all bad. There were good lessons, and there was making  
out with Lex under some tree or by the pond. His dorm block was a reminder of the  
time before he and Lex had made love, before Lex had known his secret, and there  
was also reminders of the places around the campus that he had taken Lex or given  
him some sort of sexual favour. Yes, this place had some good memories as well as  
the worse ones of boring lectures and of being rejected from the Kappa-Beta-Kappa  
fraternity he had tried to join in his second year when they discovered he was gay.  
Clark smiled as he saw the new LuthorCorp sponsored research lab, it was visible  
from the whole campus and stood where the frat house of KBK used to be. Yep, there  
were definitely some good memories, but he was also looking forward to moving on.

  
Clark fought the urge to fly away now, and to go to Japan to see Lex. Lionel was not  
stupid, despite the fact that his health was ailing, and he would notice that Clark had  
gotten there too soon. So, Clark waited. At least when this was over he could go  
home and wait for Lex.

* * *

  
The LuthorCorp jet was running late, Lex had wanted to make it back in time for  
Clark's graduation and to surprise him by being there, but now he would have to make  
do with getting there as Clark arrived home, or maybe just a little while after. Lionel  
had finally relented after Lex had nearly begged.

  
It seemed as if the old man was softening in his old age. Just as he had been  
preparing to leave the old man had even surprised him with an envelope and a  
message for Clark.

  
"Tell the boy I said well done, we'll make a good Luthor of him yet." Lionel had said.

  
"What is it?" Lex asked, indicating the envelope that was quite padded, was it a nicely  
worded letter from his secretary as Lex had received or was it something else.  
Perhaps money.

  
"Just a little something to get him started." Lionel replied, but he did not elaborate.  
Before Lex could ask he was gone again. That was just how the elder Luthor was.

  
Lex was still surprised how Lionel had accepted Clark in his life. They had never  
really spoken of it but Lionel had made no move to remove Clark in Lex's life, and if  
anything he had only ever encouraged Clark, showing his acceptance in ways that he  
could like offering Clark work and money. To a Luthor these things signified respect  
in the same way that time and love did to normal people, it was the most acceptance  
that Clark would get from Lionel.

  
Lex had pocketed the envelope, checked his suitcase for his own gifts for Clark and  
then headed out. He wanted to make sure that he was there for Clark, he didn't really  
pay much heed to Lionel's gift.

  
Now he was waiting at Metropolis airport for a connection so that he could get back  
to the Penthouse. He could have just jumped in a cab but he hated public transport of  
any sort and the limo was already on its way. He just hoped that it would not be much  
longer. Time was money and while Clark would not accept money he would accept  
Lex's time. It was one of the only things that Lex could gift Clark with.

  
As expected Clark was already back when Lex arrived at the Penthouse. He knew as  
soon as he stepped inside that Clark was there because there were shoes left in the hall  
and a mortar board of the style that graduates wore sat on the hall table. For a son of  
Martha Kent Clark was not as adept as one would think at tidying up.

  
Clark met Lex in the entrance to the lounge room, it was obvious that he had heard  
someone, possibly seen through the wall that it was Lex and gotten up to help him.  
Before Lex could even say hello he felt his bags taken from his hands and a moment  
later he was being hauled towards the bedroom.

  
"Clark..." Lex breathed as he tried to regain his breath. "I've missed you too but we  
can wait."

  
"Can't." Clark said, before pulling Lex down onto the bed and ravishing his mouth.

  
After they had kissed until their lips were swollen, Clark finally pulled away. Lex  
knew that there would be hot and passionate sex tonight, but for the moment Clark  
was sated enough to wait. Lex was amused that after two years there was still such a  
level of passion in this relationship, usually those that were this electrically charged  
fizzled out quickly, if anything with Clark it only got more and more intense.  
Especially as Clark's powers developed and he became more able to pick up on  
minute changes in Lex's behaviour or reactions.

  
"Did you have a good time in Japan?" Clark asked.

  
"Clark, it was a business trip. With my father." Lex countered. "It's not as if I went  
off to Disney World."

  
Clark laughed. Lex frowned and Clark realised that he should probably explain what  
it was that he had found funny. When Lex mentioned Disney World he had a mental  
image of the bald billionaire seated on some ride or other with Mickey Mouse ears  
and a smartly suited Lionel at his side. It was not something that Clark could ever see  
really happening.

  
"I really can't see Lionel taking you there."

  
Lex smiled as he saw the joke. Clark was right, this was not the type of holiday that  
Luthors too, they went diving with sharks or hunting for game. Amusement parks  
were not on any Luthor vacation agenda.

  
"Did you bring me a present?" Clark asked, it was usually the second question after  
Lex had been away after Clark enquired how the trip had gone. Perhaps someone had  
told a child size Clark that it was rude to ask about presents first.

  
Usually when he went away Lex bought Clark something small and tacky, like the  
Eiffel tower pencil sharpener from Paris or the plastic Batman and Robin figurines  
from Gotham. This time Lex had bought something more expensive. Reaching into  
his discarded coat's pocket he took out the three items that he had.

  
"Three presents?" Clark asked excitedly.

  
"One from Japan, Two for Graduation." Lex said patiently. "First, is this one."

  
"What is it?" Clark asked as he looked at the small package. He opened the paper that  
surrounded it and found a small box, opening it up his breath caught as he saw the  
ring inside. "Lex, I..."

  
"Before you say anything, let me explain." Lex said carefully. "I know that two men  
can't get married, but in a heterosexual relationship, after a time some people  
exchange rings as a sign of commitment, or as something else." Lex said. "I want this  
to be a sign of that for others. You might want to go off somewhere or something  
now that you've finished University and I don't want anyone to pressure you."

  
"Lex, are you proposing or not?" Clark asked with a frown. Lex opened his mouth to  
speak but Clark beat him to it. "Because if you are then the answer is yes."

  
Lex kissed him, a hard and none to hasty kiss. Clark didn't complain, but did pull  
away before this turned into another making out session. There were more presents to  
open and Clark wanted to know why he had two graduation presents.

  
"That's from Lionel." Lex commented as Clark's fingers hovered over one of the  
envelopes, it was the small of the two, the other being an A4 size but it was a lot  
thicker. Curious as to what it was Clark took this one first and opened it. He took out  
some thick looking papers that Lex didn't recognise at first.

  
"Well, what is it?" Lex asked with interest after Clark had stared at the papers for a  
long while. "I don't know what he got, he only told me that it was just a little  
something to get you started - although I won't tell you what else he said."

  
"It's stock." Clark said as if that should make sense. "Lots and lots of stock."

  
The papers were limp in Clark's hands, so Lex took them. As he looked at the papers  
he quickly realised what they were. Share certificates for stock in LuthorCorp. Lex  
did the rough calculations in his head, he knew LuthorCorp like the back of his hand  
and he the amount made him gasp. Lionel's 'just a little something' turned out to be  
about $200,000 worth of options at current prices.

  
"Do you know what this is worth?" Lex asked. Clark nodded and Lex was glad that  
he was not the only one keeping an eye on Lionel's company. Lex wondered if Clark  
knew more than the monetary value, this was Lionel's way of accepting Clark into the  
fold, he didn't give money to just anyone and he certainly didn't just hand out shares  
like they were sweets. He let that one lie.

  
"You want to save my one for later?" Lex asked concerned that Clark was too  
shocked by Lionel's gift to take his in.

  
"No. It's okay." Clark said as he reached for the second envelope. "Just as long as  
you didn't get me LuthorCorp stock too." He commented.

  
"Not exactly." Lex said as he watched Clark's trembling fingers open the envelope.

  
Clark read the papers over, he wanted to ask if Luthors ever gave real presents but  
then he realised what he was holding in his hands.

  
"You're giving me the crap factory?" Clark asked. He knew that Lex had kept it in his  
own possession, setting up the side company LexCorp that was viewed by most as  
nothing more than a LuthorCorp subsidiary, but Lex owned the fertiliser plant  
completely, or at least he had until a week before. "Why would you do that?"

  
"Clark, you've just left college. This could be a good learning experience for you."  
Lex said. "And it's not as if it did me any harm."

  
"I'd have to go to Smallville to run it, wouldn't I? Are you coming with me?" Clark  
asked as he thought about it. The return trip to his home town troubled Clark but  
more than that was the fact that he would be separated from Lex.

  
"We both know this is something that you have to do alone." Lex said.

  
And they both knew that he was talking about more than running the crap factory.  
Clark needed to return to Smallville to deal with the demons of the past that still  
haunted him. Lex only hoped that this would help.

* * *

  
It was later, Clark was asleep after Lex gave him the fucking of his life but Lex  
couldn't sleep. Even now, after he had given Clark the deeds and they had spoken of  
his return to Smallville a little Lex was concerned that he was doing the wrong thing.  
But everything was not as it should be and Lex didn't think that he could live the lie  
anymore.

  
Clark Kent was a changed man from his days in Smallville, he was no longer nave  
and innocent and while he was now a better partner and friend in the fact that he  
understood Lex, there was a jadedness to him that Lex could not bear. This was not  
his Clark.

  
Lex knew too that unless Clark went back and regained at least some of what he had  
lost that all of Cassandra's prophecy would come true. You didn't need to have a gift  
to see that. They would all die, all of them except Lex who would be left at his side,  
and whatever killed them off would come for him too. It wouldn't be instantaneous  
but it would come between then as Clark grieved and began to resent Lex for taking  
him away from Smallville and away from his family and friends. In time Clark would  
resent Lex merely for his still being alive and then eventually he would leave him.  
The legendary future that they were destined to have together would be gone, the Lex  
Luthor that had learned how to love again and now had a vested interest in the works  
would be destroyed. Lex didn't even want to think what might happen after that.

  
So, failure was not an option. Clark needed to go back and face his demons, and Lex  
needed to make sure that he faced them. That was why he had given him the crap  
factory, Clark still had enough care for the world that he would not let nearly 3,000  
lose their jobs just because he didn't want to go back to Smallville.

  
Lex only hoped that now Clark was going back that he faced his parents and the other  
people that he had left behind. It might be the only way to save them all.

* * *

  
~Smallville July 2008~

  
Everyone recognised the roar of the foreign engine as it sped through the high street.  
It had been a long time since they had heard that sound but it was still familiar from  
the time that Lex Luthor had lived in town. As Jonathan Kent saw the speeding car he  
was surprised to see Lex back in town after his departure. It was only as he saw the  
plates that he realised that it was not Lex.

  
CK1 sped through the streets at an amazing speed, driven by someone that could only  
have been taught to drive by a fellow speed demon, and as Jonathan recognised the  
driver he realised how much his son had changed. This was no longer the Clark that  
he had raised, this was the Luthor prodigy that he had always worried Lex would turn  
him into, there was more of Lex in this boy racer than the boy he had known.

  
Jonathan Kent had never been nave enough to think that Clark would stay with them,  
he had always known that his adopted son was destined to be more than a farm hand  
but he had hoped that if Clark went into a family business that the family would at  
least be his own.

  
"Are you okay Jonathan?" Nell Potter asked from her position in the doorway of her  
store. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

  
"I think I did." Jonathan said softly. Nell heard him.

  
"Oh, you mean Clark, yeah, it's great news isn't it?" She asked conversationally.

  
"What is?" Jonathan asked distractedly as he watched the tail lights of the Ferrari  
disappear off into the distance.

  
"Clark moving back to Smallville of course." She answered flawlessly, as if she didn't  
know that Clark didn't speak with his parents. Everyone in town knew about the  
circumstances of his leaving town. "He's the new manager at the fertiliser plant."

  
"What about Gabe?" Jonathan asked. He would hate to think that their friend was out  
of a job just because Lex had found something for Clark to do. "Wasn't he supposed  
to be manager up there after Lex left?"

  
"He got a promotion and the chance to move to Metropolis, which worked for him  
really because he's been rattling round in that old house without Chloe there with  
him." Nell said. "Sometimes I think it'll be the same when Lana leaves for good."

  
"Yeah." Jonathan replied. He knew what it was like to live without a child in the  
house. The entire place seemed empty, and without Clark their lives were not so  
fulfilled.

  
But Clark was back now and he wondered if his son would come home.

  
He could only hope so.

* * *

  
Clark Kent lost a little of his tightly held restraint as he drove through Smallville, he  
just wanted to get away from the place that held so many distant memories as soon as  
possible. At least the castle was mostly filled with good times. He wondered if he  
would be able to cope in the castle without Lex being there but he was aware that Lex  
was less than three hours away from him and that he could make it in a matter of  
minutes if he needed to.

  
The gift of the fertiliser plant had been a double edged sword, it was a chance for  
Clark to make a name for himself outside of Lex's influence but it was also a ticket  
back to his past and to everything that Clark had hoped he had left behind. Returning  
to Smallville now Clark realised that there was only the unresolved issues that he had  
run from and that none of them were things that he had left behind at all. Most of the  
problems still resided in his psyche and had all come to the surface as he returned to  
the place that he had once called home.

  
The castle had been opened as per Lex's request. Clark knew that it would be the  
same museum that he had moved out of when he had gone off to college but it was the  
only place that he had in Smallville that had ties to Lex. Enrique was in Metropolis at  
Lex's side, but Clark had no real need for a staff, so he was here and alone. Clark  
wondered if this was something that he would have to get used to.

* * *

  
Clark looked over the reports for the last quarter sceptically as he wondered where he  
could boost profits and make a success of the fertiliser plant. It was already making a  
small profit but Clark wanted to do something more, he wanted to do something  
better. This was a lot harder than he had thought, it was certainly nothing like his  
studies at University, he guessed that he was lucky for the small amount of experience  
he had from working with Lex.

  
Clark sighed as he took a sip of his now cool hot chocolate and wondered what Lex  
was doing. It had been a week since Clark had left for Smallville and the future that  
Lex said he was destined for - Clark had done little but eat, sleep and work since then.  
If this was the future then Clark was not sure that he wanted to live in it.

  
The problem was that there was not as much as there used to be in the small town to  
hold Clark's attention. Lex was in Metropolis busy building his empire, Pete was off  
at whichever college he had decided to go to and Chloe was off working in Edge City  
for the Gazette. Lana was the only person left in town and she had stopped holding  
any real interest when Clark had given up his childhood crush and fallen in love with  
his adult lover.

  
There was only one other person that he might want to see in Smallville and that  
would cause more problems than it would cure. Martha Kent was always in Clark's  
thoughts and despite everything that had gone on with Jonathan Clark still loved both  
of his parents. The problem was that he had been forced to choose between Lex and  
his parents and he had chosen Lex.

  
Maybe it was time to go home, Clark just didn't know how he could do that without  
hurting Lex or risking yet another confrontation with his father. He decided to leave  
it for the moment and get back to the stock reports and the fiscal policy for the year  
ahead. After all, there was time to see his parents, but work could not wait.

* * *

  
It was simple Lex missed Clark. There was nothing more to it than that. That was  
why he had nearly missed the embezzlement of a million dollars in the accounts that  
he had been checking through and that was why he could barely concentrate on his  
job. Before they had been lovers Lex had often spent hours in his office thinking over  
ways that he would like to seduce Clark or excuses to see more of the boy. Now he  
felt as if Clark was fifteen again and he had to have some reason to go and see him. It  
was stupid really but in the last four years he had gotten used to having Clark there  
with him, if not at his side then at least within the same city, now Clark was three  
hours away. Okay, he could take the helicopter and make it in a shorter time but that  
would arouse even more suspicion.

  
Maybe if he said that he was going to check on the Talon...

  
Lex added it onto the list and looked down at it to see if he could find anymore. He  
knew that it was pathetic to resort to these type of tactics but he needed to see Clark  
again and it would not do to be seen as going there with the specific intention of  
seeing his lover, Clark would think that he was checking up on him.

  
Lex wondered if he could get away with the excuse that he wanted to see their old  
haunts again.

  
It was worth a shot.

* * *

  
The first high powered foreign car in Smallville was a novelty for the residents,  
especially those not used to Lex Luthor, but the second was bizarre. News travels fast  
in a small town and when Jonathan heard that there was a second car seen, this one  
with the familiar LEX 1 plates, he knew that there was something going on. He had  
hoped that Clark would come home and visit with Martha and himself and that maybe  
they could finally put aside some of the problems that they had but with Lex Luthor  
around he now knew that Clark was not coming home. Lex would never allow his  
son the freedom of thought for that to happen.

  
Maybe it was time for him to stop waiting for Clark to come home and to take things  
into his own hands. Martha said that it was best to wait for Clark to come home on  
his own, she was always confident that he would make it on his own, but Jonathan  
was sick of waiting. If Clark would not come to him then he would go to Clark.

* * *

  
Clark sat in his office at the castle trawling through the masses of paperwork that  
came with owning your own business. His office was situated in one of the spare  
rooms in the castle, it had previously been filled with the kind of antique furniture that  
every castle had, Clark had taken it on as soon as he moved in. He couldn't quite  
bring himself to spend time in the library or Lex's former office because both held  
many memories that made him remember how much he missed Lex.

  
The noise alerted him of someone else's presence before it would have warned  
someone else because he had super hearing, consequently he was at the door as Lex  
opened it.

  
"LEX!" Clark grinned as he pulled his startled lover to him.

  
"Hello Clark, I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Lex replied, referring to Clark  
always meeting him at the door before he even got there.

  
"What are you doing here?" Clark asked. He didn't sound annoyed, more pleasantly  
surprised that Lex was there. "I thought that you were up to your eyes in work."

  
"I came by to check on my interests in Smallville." Lex said, remembering the  
practised lie that he had prepared. "You know, the Talon, the Smallville Savings and  
Loan..."

  
"Me." Clark said with a grin. "I missed you too."

  
Lex smiled, he should have known that Clark would have seen through the flimsy  
excuse but that he would accept him there anyway.

  
"So, are you sick of living in this museum yet?" Lex asked as they made their way  
through to the Library.

  
"It's like home now." Clark said.

  
"You can't mean that." Lex replied, he had lived there so he should know.

  
"Any place with you in it feels like home." Clark replied and Lex was reminded of  
just one of the reasons that he loved this boy.

* * *

  
Martha had advised him against this but once Jonathan had an idea in his head he had  
to carry it out, so here he was at the castle. It seemed almost ironic that he was here to  
reconcile with his son at the same place that his son had run to when the argument had  
started three years earlier.

  
It was obvious as soon as he got there that the rumours in town were true and that  
both Lex and Clark were here, there were two personalised cars in the drive way that  
spoke of their presence. The two cars stood side by side, as if they were  
representations of the two boys inside.

  
Jonathan knew that it was time to put his bitterness aside and go to speak to his son.  
So, taking a deep breath and not sure what to expect, he headed up to the door and  
rang the bell. There was only one way to find out where he stood and he supposed  
that this was it.

* * *

  
Clark had a shirtless panting Lex in his lap and was working his hand down the back  
of his lover's expensive slacks when the door bell rang, he swore at whoever it was to  
go away and continued to kiss the now amused Lex.

  
"Aren't you going to answer the door?" Lex asked as he sat back slightly so that he  
could speak. Clark didn't comment, he pulled Lex back towards him and continued  
his assault, not wanting anything to interrupt his attempt at love making. The kiss  
deepened slightly, changing a little as Clark began to move things along more towards  
sexual initiation than just kissing.

  
The door bell rang again and Lex pulled away.

  
"You really should get that." Lex said. "I don't think that they're going to go away."

  
"It's your house." Clark argued. "You answer the door."

  
"But you live here. It's probably for you." Lex retorted.

  
"Fine." Clark said as he stood quickly, unceremoniously dumping Lex to the sofa in  
the process. "But if it's the Mormons I'm inviting them in for coffee."

  
Lex shook his head with a small smile and watched Clark walking to the door as he  
rebuttoned his shirt. He hoped that whoever was at the door was expected to have a  
fight on their hands because he wasn't sure what a frustrated and horny Clark Kent  
would do but he was sure that it was not going to be pretty.

* * *

  
Jonathan had been expecting a servant, possibly Enrique or perhaps someone new, he  
had not expected Clark to answer the door himself.

  
Clark was frustrated when he was interrupted from his quality time with Lex, now  
that he saw who it was at the door the frustration turned to anger. He had thought of  
seeing his parents while he was here, it was almost inevitable that he would bump into  
them but what he did not want was to be confronted by them.

  
"What do you want?" Clark asked. His anger showed in his voice.

  
"Clark, is that any way to speak to your father?" Lex chided from behind his lover.

  
Jonathan looked over Clark's shoulder and was surprised to see Lex was standing  
there looking more flustered than he had ever seen him. Usually a Luthor was well  
turned out, but apparently not this time. If he hadn't been more worried about Clark  
than anything else Jonathan might have been flattered that his presence worried Lex  
enough to make him lose his cool.

  
"I came by to see you." Jonathan said, clearly ignoring Lex and concentrating on his  
son. "I heard that you were back in town and I wanted to see you again. I think that  
it's time that we let bygones be bygones."

  
"Did you come to apologise?" Clark asked, it was clear that he was not going to give  
Jonathan an inch.

  
Jonathan knew that if they were going to get past this then he would have to be the  
bigger man, if one of them did not take the first step then they would never get  
beyond that one argument.

  
"If that is what it takes." Jonathan said.

  
"So you admit that you were wrong about Lex?" Clark asked.

  
"Clark..." Lex warned. He didn't want his lover to risk this chance, Jonathan might  
not put his reputation on the line again and Lex didn't want Clark to lose his parents  
from his life.

  
"No, it's okay Lex." Jonathan said. "Maybe Clark is right. I would like to extend my  
apologies to you both and to invite you both to the house for dinner this Sunday."

  
"That's very kind of you, Mr. Kent." Lex said politely. "Would you like to come in?"

  
"No thank you Lex, I have some deliveries to make." Jonathan said. "I just wanted to  
come by and see Clark and invite you to visit while you are in town."

  
"We'll see you on Sunday." Lex said as he held out his hand. Jonathan did not shake  
it and Lex supposed that there was only a certain amount that Clark's father was going  
to give him, begrudging respect was better than nothing.

  
Jonathan turned to leave then, he knew that it would take time, nothing could be  
achieved all in one go but he hoped that he had made the first of many small steps.

  
Clark turned to Lex, eyeing him questioningly as if he didn't understand.

  
"What just happened?" Clark asked bewildered by it all.

  
"Your father treated you like an adult." Lex said with a slight frown. "Perhaps that is  
a sign for you to start acting like one."

  
Lex then turned to head back inside and Clark was left alone wondering what it was  
that his lover had meant. Surely Lex knew why Clark was angry at his Dad, he had  
every right to be, didn't he?

* * *

  
The next few days were more tense than Lex had hoped for. Clark was angry that he  
had accepted an invitation to his parent's house without talking to Clark about it first.  
Lex knew that he had to make sure that Clark and his parents were reunited, and that  
it was down to him to make things work, but he had not counted on it being this  
difficult. He had also never thought that he would find a possible ally in Jonathan  
Kent.

  
It seemed as if Mr. Kent really did want to make things up to his son and Lex was all  
for that, his only difficulty was in making Clark see that there was something to  
salvage from all of this. It seemed that Clark had forgotten a lot of what his parents  
had taught him and how good his life had been before.

  
Lex hoped that it was not too late.

  
Sunday was upon them before either really realised, Lex didn't know much about  
family dinners. He had not been to one since before his Mother's death and he  
wondered if the usual rules about taking a gift applied. He was after all meeting his  
future in-laws, even if they did not know that he and Clark were together in that way.

  
Clark was not being helpful, he agreed to go with Lex to see his parents, but he was  
not cooperating in any other way. Lex had a few questions, asking what was  
appropriate and what was not, but Clark did not answer him. Consequently Lex was  
no closer to understanding what he ought to do or how he ought to behave. They  
were in the car on the way to the Kents house when Clark opened up.

  
"Are you sure that we're doing the right thing?" Clark asked, he reminded Lex of the  
youthful fifteen year old that he had known all those years ago in the way that he was  
suddenly insecure and shy. Just as he had back then Lex knew that he would do  
anything to reassure his lover. It was his fault that they were here after all.

  
"Everything will work out." Lex said.

  
Clark seemed to take the words at face value and didn't question him further. Lex was  
glad of that and he wished that he had as much faith in his words as Clark obviously  
did. He could only hope that everything would work out for the best.

* * *

  
Martha was cooking up a storm in the kitchen as Jonathan sat in his chair. He knew  
from over twenty years of marriage that his wife always cooked when she was  
nervous, he had always thought that it was part of her mothering instinct, but even  
after Clark had left home the Kitchen had been her haven. Now was no exception to  
that. It was as if Martha thought that she could make up for the years that Clark had  
been away with just one meal. Of course she was making chicken, because it was his  
favourite, and there was apple pie for desert, but Jonathan didn't think that it would  
work. It would take a lot more than apple pie and a little TLC to sort out the mess  
that he had made of all of their lives.

  
Jonathan had been expecting the same expensive car that had brought the boys into  
town in a blaze of glory to bring them by today, so he was surprised when a few  
minutes before they were due to arrive the old cherry red truck that Clark had given  
back all those years ago arrived. Lex was dressed in smart but casual clothes, just  
slacks and a shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and Clark was similarly dressed. He  
had to admit that for a farm boy Clark really did scrub up nicely. Perhaps his son was  
more adept at the Luthor lifestyle than Jonathan had thought he would be, either that  
or Lex was still controlling the boy more than he should have been.

  
Clark walked up to the front door with more confidence and power than Jonathan had  
seen in the often clumsy boy. It seemed that his friendship with Lex had at least  
taught him how to carry his height and stature and he was comfortable within the  
frame that had seemed burdensome before.

  
It seemed odd to answer the door for Clark, especially as he saw that his son was  
about to knock. One should never have to knock on the door of their own home as it  
should be a place that they always feel welcome.

  
"Come in." Jonathan said, trying to sound warm and welcoming despite the fact that  
he was nervous and on edge. "Martha, the boys are here."

  
It seemed normal for him to call them 'the boys', as if they were used to being  
together. He often thought of them and what they were doing. He was glad that Lex  
had not dropped his son when he returned to his father's side.

  
"Thanks." Clark said as he stepped inside.

  
The house was just as Clark had remembered it. Not much had changed considering  
the fact that it was over three years since he had set foot inside, he had expected some  
things to be different but he realised that his Mom kept things in the same tidied order  
that it was always in. He was pretty sure that if she asked him he would still be able  
to locate just about anything that he might need to find within the house. It was good  
to know that some things never changed.

  
"Clark, Lex." Martha greeted warmly. "You're early. I was still getting ready." There  
was a slight chastisement in her voice as she came out of the Kitchen with her hair  
tied back and an apron on. It was obvious that she was cooking.

  
"Mrs. Kent, you are radiant as always." Lex said with a sweet smile. Flattery was  
always a good tool he had found, especially where women were concerned. "I wasn't  
sure what we were having so I brought a bottle of white wine that goes with most  
things." He said as he held out his offering. In his other hand was a bouquet of  
flowers.

  
"And are these for me too?" She asked as she looked at them. "Tulips were always a  
favourite of mine."

  
"I know." Lex replied. "Nell wanted me to buy you orchids or lilies but I thought that  
tulips were more suitable. Clark mentioned that they were your favourites."

  
"Well, that was very thoughtful of you son." Jonathan said. He had not meant for it to  
sound as patronising as it did but the uncomfortable silence that ensued told him that  
the comment had not been well received.

  
"You boys take a seat at the table." Martha said after a moment. "I'll be back in a  
moment, I must check on the chicken."

  
"You made chicken?" Clark asked. These were his first words and Martha was glad  
to see that they were spoken with a smile.

  
"You're not the only one to remember favourites." She commented wryly as she went  
out to the kitchen. Lex smiled. Perhaps they could make this work after all.

* * *

  
Lunch was a sombre affair, conversation was stilted and there were long periods of  
silence but Martha and Lex were both making an effort to get the two stubborn Kent  
men to talk. Martha remembered similar problems between Hiram and Jonathan  
when his father was still alive, she should have known that Clark would have grown  
up just as mulish as his father. They spoke of Clark's schooling, Lex's work, the farm  
and a few mutual friends from Smallville but there was no mention of the argument  
that had forced Clark to run to Lex.

  
"What about a girlfriend?" Martha asked, trying to make yet more conversation within  
areas that she thought might be safe. "Surely someone as handsome as you found a  
girl or two on campus." She said to Clark. "Was there anyone serious?"

  
Lex stilled, he shared a glance with Clark, wondering what his lover was going to say.  
Clark had stiffened at the question and Lex wondered if he was going to tell the truth  
or lie to his parents. Lex wasn't sure which would be the best approach.

  
"Actually, there is someone in my life." Clark said. "They're very special to me and  
we've been together a long while despite the fact that not many people would approve  
of my choice."

  
"Have you met her?" Martha asked Lex.

  
Lex coughed a little as he choked on the mouthful of food that he had been chewing.  
Clark reached over and patted his back, allowing his hand to linger slightly after it  
was clear that Lex was going to be alright.

  
"No." Jonathan said softly. He had seen the interplay between the two boys, he  
should have known that there was more to this than just a friendship. He prayed that  
it was not true.

  
"What's wrong Jonathan?" Martha asked.

  
"No, it can't be." He said not realising until after he had spoken that he had said the  
words aloud.

  
"It's true." Clark said. "Lex is the special person in my life. He is my soul mate and  
my significant other."

  
"You used him." Jonathan accused. "You took him in when he had nowhere else to  
go and you abused the trust that he placed in you."

  
"Mr. Kent, I assure you that Clark came to me on his own, there was no coercion on  
my part." Lex replied. "Clark wanted me as much as I wanted him, and we waited  
until he was ready and sure to make any level of commitment."

  
"I can't believe that I thought you had changed." Jonathan said to Lex. "You're the  
same manipulative Bastard that you always were. I always thought that you were as  
bad as your father, but I was wrong. You're worse."

  
"Jonathan." Martha pleaded with her husband. "Please, calm down. Let's discuss this  
like adults."

  
"I'm not discussing anything with that... that... Luthor." Jonathan said.

  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Kent, but I think I should leave." Lex said as he turned to leave. "I  
would not want to outstay my welcome."

  
"You were never welcome in this house." Jonathan said angrily as he stood to follow  
Lex.

  
Clark was out of his chair in a shot, holding his father back and standing between the  
two men that he had loved and respected. It was as if he was eighteen again, only this  
time he was physically between the two men and not just caught in the middle of their  
war of words.

  
"Dad, please..." Clark begged, it was the first time that he had called Jonathan 'Dad' or  
spoken directly to him. It was enough to calm Jonathan a little.

  
"Lex, you were right before, when you said that it was time I started behaving like an  
adult instead of a spoiled brat." Clark said, Lex went to protest, he had never said that  
Clark was spoiled, but his lover stopped him. "I think Mom is right, we should sit  
down and discuss this. This has gone on for long enough."

  
These words began an uneasy and tenuous cease fire between the two sides, it was  
enough to get them to take a seat back at the table and begin to talk this through as  
adults.

  
More than that, it was a start.

* * *

  
Jonathan sat stiffly in his chair as he listened to Clark outlining why he had walked  
away all those years ago, telling of how he had feelings for Lex that he was certain his  
father would never accept and how Jonathan raising a hand to him had been the last  
straw.

  
"I am sorry for that son, I never meant to raise a hand to you. I just saw you turning  
into Lex and wondered if I would lose you for good." Jonathan said. "I overreacted  
and I owe you both an apology for jumping to conclusions."

  
"I think we are all sorry for what went on." Lex agreed. "I could have been more  
respectful of your wishes where Clark was concerned and perhaps I should have  
stayed away until he was old enough to make his own decisions."

  
"I misjudged you Lex. You are a good man and I should be glad that you looked after  
my son when I was too pigheaded to see that this was what he wanted. I should have  
known that he would not be swayed by anyone."

  
"That means a lot coming from you, Mr. Kent." Lex replied earnestly and it did make  
a difference.

  
"Dad, do you really accept that Lex isn't his father?" Clark asked. He was obviously  
less trusting than he had once been.

  
"Son, Lex has continued to show me that he isn't his father, I was just too blind to see  
it. I should have realised after he took you in that he was more of a man than Lionel  
Luthor will ever be."

  
"And you accept that he is with me?" Clark asked. "That he and I are together as  
more than just friends and that this isn't some phase I am going through?"

  
"Clark, I don't think that there is a better man that you could have chosen to spend  
your life with." Martha said.

  
And Clark knew that the words were true. There was a lot of work to do in order to  
reunite completely with his parents but the ground work was done and at least he had  
made those first steps.

  
Lex was speechless at such acceptance, he had not ever really thought that he would  
be accepted by the Kents, especially not as Clark's life partner. He assumed that they  
were a lot more liberal than most parents, after all, their son was an alien that must  
have taken a lot of acceptance.

  
"Thank you Mrs. Kent." Lex said when he finally found his voice. "That means a lot.  
And I suppose it means that at least some of the family will be at our wedding."

  
They all shared in the joke, laughing lightly. There was a long way to go before  
everything was sorted out but wounds were beginning to heal and bridges were  
beginning to be rebuilt. Lex wondered if this was going to work out, it was certain  
that Cassandra's prophecy would not come true and that he would not lead to the  
demise of Smallville but he wondered if that was just to do with Clark's love or if it  
would also be down to the family he had just become a part of. He supposed that this  
was something that the future would tell them. He would have to wait and see.

* * *

  
Clark landed with a bump as he touched down on the balcony of the Penthouse  
apartment that he had shared for three years with Lex. He was currently spending  
most of his time in Smallville while he sorted out the plant that Lex had gifted him on  
graduation, but he still tried to travel back into the city as much as possible to visit his  
otherwise busy lover. He was glad that he had the ability to fly, it made seeing Lex  
easier, even if it did hurt a little more each time he had to leave his lover. Clark  
hoped that he would not have to keep this up for much longer and that sooner or later  
one of them would catch a break.

  
Lionel Luthor was working Lex hard, making sure that his son was well groomed to  
take over the company when he retired. Clark could still hardly believe that the  
original workaholic was thinking about taking a break from his work schedule. Clark  
was sure that this was partly his Mom's influence.

  
It had only been a month since he had gone home for that first lunch with his family  
but he was trying to build up a relationship with his parents again and while it was  
slow he knew that things would get better. Lex had told him that everything would  
work out in the end and he had known that he could trust Lex. Lex was still the only  
person in Clark's life that had never let him down.

  
"Clark, is that you?" Lex asked as he walked out onto the balcony.

  
Clark smiled as he snuck out from behind the plant holder that he had hidden behind  
and grabbed his lover.

  
"You have to stop doing that, one of these days I won't be alone and you'll scare  
someone into shooting you or something. I wouldn't like to have to explain that to  
someone." Lex said.

  
"Oh." Clark laughed softly. "And who else would you have up here in the middle of  
the night?" He asked.

  
"I don't know." Lex replied. "There is this rather cute business man in Smallville that  
I have my eye on. He owns a fertiliser plant there, spends his day dealing with shit, I  
figure he wouldn't be too hard to seduce."

  
"You think you can seduce me?" Clark asked with a smile. "I think that the  
Smallville plant manager might play harder to get than you think."

  
"You mean he likes to play dirty?" Lex asked.

  
"He likes to get down and dirty." Clark said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

  
Lex laughed.

  
It was good to see this light hearted side of his lover again. In the last month he had  
seen a lot more of the fun-loving Clark that he had originally fallen in love with. It  
was as if solving things with his parents had lifted a weight from Clark's shoulders  
and he could act like a kid again. Lex liked that because Clark had reminded him of  
his own lost childhood and together they had the fun that young men should have.  
There was always business worries and other things during the day but when they  
were together that was all put aside so that they could spend time together.

  
Lex wondered if Clark would tire of the LuthorCorp lifestyle eventually, he knew that  
it often troubled him that his lover was so interested in the business. Still, it was not  
as if he had to worry, Clark would let him know if he was not happy, Lex was sure of  
that. And there was always the other things for Clark to fall back on, if he decided  
that he wanted to go into journalism or any other field for that matter, he would  
support his lover.

  
"You're thinking." Clark said with a slight pout. "And I don't think that you're  
thinking about me."

  
Lex smiled. He pulled his lover inside and kissed him hard, capturing his mouth and  
hoping that he could get Clark to forget his minor indiscretion with some sex. Sex  
was always a great diversion and it would take his mind of all of the business and  
other things in his life. He wanted it to just be him and Clark tonight.

  
The pair of them lay on the bed, just kissing and enjoying the chance to be together  
again.

  
"I love you, you know." Lex said as he pulled his lover down for another kiss.

  
Clark beamed. It didn't matter how many times he heard the words he never tired of  
hearing them. Clark removed his shirt, taking a moment to do the same for Lex and  
they panted as they began to remove the rest of their clothes.

  
"I love you too." Clark replied.

  
"You just want me for my body." Lex countered as Clark slid his hands down Lex's  
back and pulled him closer to him. It was a joke and Clark was glad that even with  
both of them naked sex could still be fun.

  
"Nope, I want you for your money." Clark replied with a squeeze to Lex's rump.

  
Lex laughed.

  
"Then you're acting foolish. We both know that you have a large amount of money of  
your own." Lex replied. It was true, what with the plant, and the stock that Lionel had  
given him Clark was indeed a very wealthy young man. He didn't need Lex for his  
money.

  
"Okay, you got me. I just want you." Clark said. He leaned in for a kiss and Lex was  
only too pleased to indulge him.

  
Lex smiled into the kiss and continued along with the languid love making that they  
were going to partake in.

  
It was nice to be wanted, and to be loved. He had never felt this way about anyone  
else before - Clark was his equal and had been for a long time. He was also the only  
person that Lex had felt a connection with on numerous levels. As they lay in bed,  
exploring the well mapped bodies and remembering the places that they like to be  
touched Lex realised that Clark was the first person that had ever really filled every  
part of Lex's soul.

  
Victoria had been a great business partner but a lousy lay.

  
Dominic had been a great bed partner but had no business acumen.

  
Only Clark had ever been good enough to be his partner in all things.

END 


End file.
